


After All These Years

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Boffins - Freeform, Domestic Boffins, M/M, Post Hobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 long years have passed since the adventure, and for the most part, Bilbo has been living a comfortable life since his return to the Shire. However, the sudden and unexpected arrival of someone he's long loved, and has even longer missed sends Bilbo on a new sort of adventure that is much closer to home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Guest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hokay, so this is set... 15 or so years after the end of their adventure. In the bookverse I think there’s actually 40 years between the end of the adventure and when Bilbo ends up with Frodo. Also, seeing as I'm tweaking Tolkien's VERY stretched out timeline, Balin and such are also in Moria, which doesn't happen until later in the timeline. And... I sent Bifur there instead of Oin. I don't even know why. v.v
> 
> I think Frodo's been living there about a year too. :)
> 
> Also... BOFFINS raising a little hobbit?

Bilbo was just sitting down in his study, he had a nice fresh cup of tea and an assortment of biscuits to eat with it. He knew that Frodo was somewhere within the smial, likely in his room reading about elves or else playing at being an elf. They were his favourite subject at this moment, thanks to Bilbo's collection of books, and Bilbo was sure he would be keeping himself well amused. With that in mind, Bilbo was intending to spend a quiet afternoon looking through his maps and perhaps taking notations for the book he'd just begun to write documenting his adventures. No sooner had he thought on that, however, that there came a loud and thumping knock on the front door that echoed all up the hallway.

"Oh, drat it all." Bilbo muttered to himself, even after all these years he still wasn't overly fond of guests showing up uninvited or unannounced. Another knock echoed and Bilbo called out, "Frodo? Could you get the door for your Uncle, there's a good lad."

"Yes, Uncle!" came Frodo's call from deeper in the hole, before Bilbo heard the tell-tale pattering of Frodo's feet as he raced past the study to answer whoever had come knocking. However, instead of hearing Frodo politely greeting the person at the door, there was a lengthy silence, followed abruptly by, "Bilbo! Come here quick!"

It was instantly unusual for Frodo to not greet a guest warmly, he was very much the little host, and his tone of voice left Bilbo a little concerned. Without hesitation, Bilbo hefted himself to his feet, and hurried down the hall. He wondered just what could have caused Frodo's odd behaviour, maybe it was a messenger bringing yet more bad news from the great smials about their distant families, or worse, the Sackville-Bagginses dropping in for one of their surprise visits. Bilbo had still not forgiven them for ransacking Bag End while he had been away, after all...

Coming around the corner into the entrance hall, he first saw Frodo standing dead still, holding the door open, but blocking his view of whoever was out on the step. He was about to sharply ask just who it was at the door when his eyes fell on a figure that had once been so familiar to him, stopping the hobbit dead in his tracks.

He was just as Bilbo remembered him, save for the fact his upcurving braids were now streaked with grey, and his face carried more lines than when they had last met. But the deep hazel eyes were the same, as was the wide, dimpled smile that had been so often cast his way in the past. He even still had that ear flap hat of his.

Bilbo gaped at him for a long moment before whispering, "Bofur?"

The dwarf chuckled at that. "Aye, one and the same."

Then, before Bilbo could think at all about the proper hobbit behaviour or any such thing that had once meant so much to him, he was past Frodo where he remained in the doorway, and out the door, embracing the dwarf tightly. Gladly, Bofur returned the hug, holding the dear hobbit close without a moment’s pause. When they finally parted, Bofur's eyes cut past Bilbo and he gave a little gesture towards where Frodo was still watching him with wide eyes.

"I seem to have startled yer young one, though..."

Frodo began to puff up indignantly at being called "young one", believing himself quite mature for the age of 13, but Bilbo cut over him before he could think to voice a protest, turning to him with his own look of surprise.

"Oh, heavens. Frodo! He's never seen a dwarf before! Frodo, this is Bofur." He gestured at the dwarf that was still standing behind him, smiling that big, cheek dimpling smile. "He was one of the dwarves that came on my adventures with me!"

That quickly changed Frodo's expression from indignation to awe. He'd always admired his Uncle's stories about his adventures with the dwarves, and to have this be one of the famous dwarves. Frodo became suddenly bashful, looking down at his feet as he mumbled.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Sir?" Bofur laughed at the formal term, and that was just as Bilbo remembered as well. "Ain't nobody ever called me 'sir' I don't think, lad. But well met."

Bilbo realised they were all just standing in the doorway, and he was being a terrible host. He gestured to Frodo, who was still regarding Bofur with a strange mix of shyness and intrigue, "Be a good lad and go put a fresh pot on. And see if we have anything for afternoon tea about."

Frodo nodded quickly, turning around and skittering back inside towards the kitchen, while Bilbo moved to usher the dwarf in off the doorstep.

"Where are my manners, come inside, Bofur!"

Bofur did step inside, briefly considering making comment that it was nice to step inside this time, rather than fall, but his eyes had followed Frodo and that was a more pressing matter. He couldn't say he'd been expecting another hobbit to answer the door, and at first was perhaps as startled as the halfling had been. He finally returned his gaze to Bilbo as he murmured, "Fine looking lad, that boy of yers."

Bilbo startled, before laughing awkwardly. "Oh, no. No. Frodo isn't mine, he's my nephew... He came to me after... Well, after his parents died."

"Ah." Bofur hummed, sounding sorry. He understood what it was to lose one's parents, so no more needed to be said on the matter. He moved to shift the large rucksack he carried off his shoulder so he could shrug out of his heavy jerkin. Bilbo considered the sizable rucksack, it seemed to him that Bofur was intending to be away from the mountain for sometime, but he set any questions on that matter aside for now. He was pleased to see that the dwarf also had the kindness to remove his fur topped boots, leaving his hairless feet bare.

"Come, have tea with me." Bilbo offered, leading Bofur through to the kitchen. He knew that the dwarf already knew its place, from so many years ago, but he was playing host now. "You have to tell me how you've come to be here!"

"I know it must be a bit of a shock." Bofur admitted, smiling down at the hobbit as he set about getting afternoon tea ready, though there was something a little sheepish in his expression when he added, "And I apologise for showing up unannounced. I do know how ye hate it."

Bilbo looked up at him in surprise before waving it off hurriedly, "Nonsense. That rule does not apply to old friends such as yourself!"

Bilbo turned to find the dwarf still standing in the doorway, seeming a little awkward or nervous, which Bilbo almost found funny considering the confidence with which they had all barged into his home uninvited long ago. Still, he bustled forward, placing a firm hand on the dwarf's arm and steering him forwards to sit at the kitchen table.

"Sit, sit." He insisted and that brought a smile to Bofur's face.

"Aye, if ye insist."

"I do, at that." Bilbo agreed as he finished setting out the plates, Bofur with a hot cup of tea in front of him, and a few plates across the table laden with biscuits and one with cheese and there was bread with jam. Bofur looked around himself, smiling at the hobbit's idea of taking tea. It was clearly a much grander affair than if a dwarf ever tried it... Not that they did, mind, they much preferred a nice cold ale after a long day in the mine, but... Bilbo looked so pleased with himself as he sat across from him, so Bofur was of no mind to decline what was being offered. Bilbo looked at him as he piled his plate up with the food and took a large mouthful of tea, and he smiled. "When did you last eat?"

"Ehm... Had an early breakfast?" Bofur mumbled back with his mouth full, actually holding up a hand to hide the fact, more of a politeness than Bilbo was used to from a dwarf, but it made him smile even as he shook his head.

"I will never understand how you dwarves can travel like that."

"Well, truth be told, I was too eager to get here to ye to think about food."

That stopped Bilbo, his hand hovering over one of the plates with cheese on it, his look of surprise ill-concealed. Bofur chuckled at that, though he seemed a little embarrassed, shifting his hat where it sat on his head and moving to continue eating without another word. His eyes kept cutting to Bilbo who slowly started to move again, collecting up some food for himself and taking a smaller sip of his own tea. They ate in an awkward silence for a little while before Bilbo finally couldn't contain himself and asked,

"So... Why did you choose to come here?"

Bofur looked up at him in surprise, smiling with a low chuckle, "After everything, I would have thought that part would be obvious..."

Bilbo blinked, clearing his throat a little awkwardly before shrugging. "Well... I... Yes. To see me, of course... But, it's been so long. 15 years! How have you been? How are the others? I must be so far behind all the news."

"Can't say much about meself." Bofur said with a slight shrug, seeming a little uncomfortable on the subject. "I still make toys for the children of the city of Dale now that it's restored, as well as our own dwarflings as they come with their parents from the mountains or the few that are starting to be born in Erebor! Little'uns born in Erebor, imagine... But, as of me, I'm mostly back to mining now. Even with all the riches we gained from getting Erebor back, there's nothing at all like a good day of honest work mining."

Bilbo nodded slowly at the briefness of his words about himself, he had been expecting more than that. Bofur had always been one for spinning long stories, even about things that didn't require them, but he didn't seem to want to talk about himself. That made Bilbo a little curious, but before he could question that, or the size of his rucksack and whether this was just a passing visit, Bofur was talking with much more enthusiasm about the other dwarfs from their company, causing Bilbo to fall silent as he listened intently.

"Bombur, now... Bombur has married himself a fine dwarf-lass, stunning thing she is. Beard almost as ginger as my brother's... They've had a good many dwarflings together..." Bofur looked a little sad now, but he continued without faltering. "I've made them a good many toys to enjoy. Also, glad I chose a sturdy wood, as they're all quite a handful. Their mam knows well how to handle them, though, and Bombur too at that. He's bigger than ye remember, mind. 15 years of cooking for a whole mountain of dwarves and living the good life..."

Bofur gave a little shrug. "Bifur, he went with Balin towards Moria, I think that might be more to his taste than the crowded and busy halls of Erebor, though I do miss him... Ori went with them as well, trying to continue his writings and drawings once he'd finished painstakingly detailing every last bit of Erebor and drawn everybody who lives there at least twice." A little chuckle escaped him, fondly remembering the youngest member of their company, Bilbo also smiling to hear it. "Gloin's gladly back with his family, his boy Gimli has grown into a fine young dwarf, looks just like his da. He's a great hand at mining too, much to Gloin's pleasure as he proudly tells anyone who listens.... Uhm. Dwalin is one of the finest blacksmiths ye've ever seen, though I'd say he's softened in his old age, for I've seen him teaching some of the younger dwarves how to use an axe and a blade. Don't reckon he'd ever do that before we got the mountain back, would've just growled at them all and scared 'em off.."

Stopping for breath, Bofur bit into one of the biscuits, chewing for a long moment before he continued, "Dori is still the biggest fusspot I've ever come across in all my years, Mahal love him for it, though. I really thought he was going to tie Ori down to stop the lad leaving... But he relented in the end. Nori, well, Nori always seems to be up to something or other, though it never seems to be the same thing as the last time you saw him. coming and going at odd hours, as is his way though it's much to Dori's constant annoyance. And..." He thought for a moment. "That just leaves Oin, still one of the finest healers ye ever hope to come across, but he's stone deaf now. More than he was on the adventure. Ye have to talk to him with hand gestures and just hope he understands just what's happening and gives ye something for yer ear ache rather than chopping yer arm off at the elbow..." He gave a little chuckle, pleased to hear Bilbo echo it before shaking his head. "Better than trying to deal with it by yerself, however..."

Bilbo nodded thoughtfully, he knew all too well just why there were 3 names missing from Bofur's long list and hung his head a little to think of them, Fili and Kili, and the mighty Thorin. Bofur, however, seemed to have had more than enough of talking about himself and the others, and was eager to focus on Bilbo instead. He fixed the hobbit with a pointed stare, wondering how to best get his questions answered. There were things here he hadn't been expecting, after all, the hobbit's young nephew, for example. He wondered if there was anything else he had missed in the 15 years since he'd last seen him.

"So..." Bofur seemed to be broaching the subject gently. "What of you, Bilbo? Is it just ye and yer young ward here? No others..." There really was no use beating around the bush here, so he quickly finished with, "No lass?"

Bilbo looked up at him, but the dwarf did not return his gaze, instead focussing on the food in front of him now. Bilbo sighed. "No, no. Just me and Frodo here. And it was just me before Frodo arrived. No one else would take the lad in, he was being passed from family to family... I thought he might deserve something more stable, even if it's a life with his eccentric Uncle Bilbo... Bachelor under the Hill."

"I think he's come to a fine life." Bofur told him firmly, looking up at him, before the hobbit could put himself down further, and that brought a little smile to Bilbo's face.

"Thank you, kindly."

"I mean every word, and ye know it." Bofur replied, his eyes kind and Bilbo felt his cheeks heat a little. He'd often been accused of not being right to raise Frodo, though he'd always believed the boy to be having a good life with him, and to have someone who didn't even know how they lived here now insist so firmly that Frodo was better off... Bilbo realised that the dwarf was contemplating him and he gave a little shrug.

"Have you eaten your fill? Perhaps we could go out and have a pipe?"

Bofur's eyes narrowed a little though his expression remained fond, he knew that the hobbit was changing the subject. They had travelled together for a very long time, and had been… Close companions for quite a lot of that time, and as such he knew the little hobbit's behaviour better than he guessed even Bilbo knew. Even after all these years, he knew. Still, he decided to oblige the hobbit, because a smoke sounded like a good plan after a long day of trekking.

"Aye, s'long as ye don't make me smoke any of yer weak hobbit leaf."

Bilbo puffed up at that, and Bofur laughed, long and loud. It pleased him more than he would ever admit to know he could still tease Bilbo like that, make him look so indignant. That only he could do it, like there were some other things only Bofur could ever do... Though it had been long since he'd done that… Bilbo settled slightly at Bofur's laugh, realising he was being teased and feeling a slight pang to realise he had missed being teased so, as much as he made out he hated it, it was just something so Bofur...

"Shall we go outside? It's a lovely afternoon..."

"Aye." Bofur agreed gladly, following Bilbo as he pattered back through the smial and out the front door, Bofur stopping to fetch his own leaf from his rucksack before he followed the hobbit out to the little garden bench he had down by the front gate.


	2. Of Smoking and Stories, Of Songs and Sleeping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Bofur does some talking, some teasing, and earns himself a little hobbit shadow. Bilbo has to sing, and gets no sleep...

They smoked in silence for a while, and Bilbo wished he could wave this feeling of nervousness that sort of engulfed him in the dwarf's presence. He felt like back when they had first started their journey together, when Bofur had first begun to show him kindness and his interest. Bilbo knew now that he'd been a bit oblivious about just how much Bofur had fancied him, and for just how long, but they had gotten there in the end... But it had been so long since he'd seen Bofur, and suddenly it was like they were starting all over again. Though, this time he was definitely aware of Bofur's attentions, he just couldn't help being a bit shy of them. It was overwhelming to have him be here so suddenly, back in his life after so long.

Almost like he knew just what the hobbit had been thinking, Bofur spoke suddenly, his voice low, "I didn't mean for this to be such a surprise... Me showing up here, I know how much this has to have rattled ye... I just." Bofur gave a little sigh, not sure he could be truthful and say what he needed to just yet. "I guess ye could say I got a bit restless, 15 years of being in the one place is not somethin' I've experienced in nearly longer than I can remember. I don't know if I was originally planning to come here, but... Here is where my feet carried me."

Bilbo stared at the dwarf, surprised to have him talk of this now after his silence on the subject earlier. But to hear that the dwarf had gotten restless doing what dwarves spent their whole lives doing, mining for precious stones and gold, was a bit of a shock. He struggled to find something to say, because yes the sudden appearance of someone he had once cared for so much but hadn't seen in so long had rattled him, but he didn't mind, he couldn't find it in himself to mind. He was happy to see Bofur, really he was...

But it seemed Bofur didn't require a reply. He was thinking about the little lie he'd just told. He hadn't just been restless, he had always meant to come here. In fact, he had to stop himself from running up the hill when he'd gotten close to Bag End. Close to Bilbo, but... He didn't want to spook the clearly nervous little hobbit by coming on so strong by saying he'd been fighting the want to come here for years. Finally, he spoke and though he didn't look at the hobbit, he smiled like he was.

"Can't say I'm at all unhappy that here is where I've ended up though."

Bilbo smiled despite everything, lowering his pipe into his lap as he breathed out, "Neither am I."

Bofur glanced at him, his smile growing, only to have the moment interrupted by another hobbit walking up the hill. He was a fairly finely dressed, and likewise very plump, hobbit with chubby cheeks and a reddened face from having climbed the hill. Bilbo greeted him as warmly as he could to hide the awkward feeling he got from the disgruntled look the hobbit cast them when he realised just what Bilbo was sitting next to.

"Good evening!" Bilbo lifted his pipe and inclined his head with a smile, while Bofur likewise smiled wide and tipped his hat to this gentlehobbit, but the other hobbit just looked a bit intimidated, bundling himself up and hurrying off down the other side of the hill. Bofur sighed, he knew he'd be treated like that here, it was how Bilbo had first looked at them all when they'd barged into his house all those years ago. Hobbits didn't like strangers as a rule, and he was a stranger here. Bilbo looked just as defeated, and they fell into another silence.

~

It was starting to get dark when the dwarf shifted enough to draw Bilbo's attention. He lifted himself slightly to move across, placing himself closer to Bilbo so that their thighs pressed together, and Bilbo could feel how warm the dwarf was next to him even as the chill of the evening set in around them. Bofur hummed slightly, before beginning to speak, clearly wanting to get something off his mind.

"Ye know, I... I never took up with anyone else..." Bofur muttered, his voice thick with unbidden emotion, covering it by taking a few hard puffs on his pipe. Bilbo looked at him for a long moment, before looking down at his hands where they rested in his lap, clutching his own forgotten pipe.

"Neither have I... Truth be told." Bilbo gave an awkward little laugh. "Like you had not already guessed that part of me, Bachelor under the hill and all..."

Bofur looked at him at that, and there was a mixture of consideration and what could only be ill-concealed happiness on his features. He reached up, brushing a stray curl back out of Bilbo's face, the hobbit sucking in a slightly sharper breath at the unexpected touch. Bofur hummed softly again, smiling at him with an intimacy that Bilbo hadn't had directed at him in a long time.

"I reckon ye haven't aged a day since I last saw ye. To look at ye, it's hard to believe that it's been 15 long years since I last laid eyes on yer face." Bofur sighed, but there was still a fond, warm smile on his face, his thick fingers still playing almost idly with Bilbo's curls. "Yer just as I remembered ye."

Bilbo opened his mouth in surprise, before he smiled back. "I could say the same of you, Bofur. It struck me when you showed up on my doorstep how you were just as I remembered, even down to that same old hat..."

Bofur shrugged that off, dismissing it with a mumble of, "Not like ye have. I know I've got grey hairs now, and more wrinkles than ye could ever poke a stick at."

"No, don't think like that." Bilbo whispered, reaching out without thinking to place his hand on Bofur's thigh, and before he could think to remove it, Bofur's strong hand curved over his own. Bilbo glanced away. "You're just as handsome as you ever were..."

"Bilbo?" Bofur wondered softly and Bilbo finally looked back at him, seeing his cheeks dimple with a smile before he leant slowly in to the hobbit. He stopped a hairs breath away from their lips touching, feeling Bilbo's breathing quicken slightly, but before he could close the distance, a soft voice spoke up behind them.

"Uncle Bilbo?"

Bilbo pulled quickly away from the dwarf, taking his hand back from his thigh at the same time as he twisted to look at his young ward where he stood in the doorway. "Frodo? What is the matter?"

"Dinner?"

"Oh. Oh, of course. Where is my head at?" Bilbo agreed. "I am sorry, Frodo. We just got distracted with talking."

Frodo seemed a little dubious of that, but said nothing, merely leading the way inside with Bilbo right behind him. Bofur took a little longer to follow, puffing thoughtfully on his pipe as he contemplated his little hobbit. Of course he was going to be shy about it, it had been so long, and even back on their adventure the tiniest little kiss did get him somewhat embarrassed. Bofur chuckled at the thought, tapping the ash out of his spent pipe before heaving himself to his feet and following the two hobbits inside.

~

"So..." Bofur began that night as they finished a delicious dinner, looking across at the youngest hobbit who still seemed a bit bashful around him. Frodo looked up at him, seeming a little wary. "I hear that yer Uncle has told ye all the stories of our adventure, eh?"

Frodo nodded quickly, perking up at the mention of Bilbo's stories, and the dwarf smiled, his eyes crinkling, to see the sudden attention he was getting. There was no shyness there now, just interest, clear that the little hobbit liked to talk about his Uncle's adventures more than Bilbo did. Though, a little spark caught in Bofur's mind and he wondered if he could tease the little hobbit as easily as he did his Uncle. He cleared his throat, giving a little shrug and tipping his hat back slightly,

"But I just have to wonder if he's been telling them right..."

Instantly, the indignation in Frodo reared to the surface again, and Bilbo cast Bofur a glance seeing that it was clearly what the dwarf wanted to see. He liked knowing there was a bit of fight in the younger hobbit, since he had seen Frodo become so indignant over being called 'young one'. Bofur couldn't resist now, his wicked sense of humour and love for teasing others boiling to the surface. Frodo let his fiery attitude get the best of him, and got to his feet, standing firm before the dwarf, unfazed as Bofur grinned a little at him.

"Uncle Bilbo's stories are my very favourites!" Frodo told him stoutly, and Bofur just continued to grin. "Even better than the ones I read in his books! I like them because he actually did everything in them, and he's a Baggins, just like me. So, maybe one day I'll be able to go on adventures just like my Uncle!"

"I do not think so." Bilbo replied with raised eyebrows and Frodo looked up at him beseechingly, not seeming to quite grasp what Bilbo was disagreeing with.

"But Uncle, it's not just me... All the other children in the Shire like them also."

Bilbo just shook his head, giving a little sigh. "Their parents don't seem to think much of them, though. I'd say a lot of them have difficulty believing that there were ever that many dwarves in the Shire at one time, let alone in the once respectable Baggins household." At this, he put on a gruff, disgruntled sounding voice, "13 dwarves? In Hobbiton? Preposterous!"

"Aye, but there were." Bofur's voice held a little pain this time, and Bilbo looked over at him in surprise. He hadn't thought about saying that, and gave a little sigh. He should have realised that being here, being with him would bring Bofur the same painful memories that it brought Bilbo, though these were mostly outweighed by happy ones and the sheer joy of seeing the dwarf's familiar face again after all these years. Bofur's sadness didn't seem to settle for long, anyway, and he perked up quickly, returning his attention to the still slightly offended looking Frodo. He smiled kindly this time. "Aye, sounds like yer Uncle does tell the stories very well indeed... Though, I wonder if you really know just how much of a hero yer Uncle is to us dwarves... To me."

Bilbo didn't miss the little look Bofur cast him at that, or the little wink, but Frodo seemed more in awe than Bilbo had ever seen before, his eyes wide. "My Uncle's a hero?"

"Oh, aye. I'd be long dead and gone if it weren't for him. We never would have succeeded if it weren't for our Hobbit."

Frodo looked up at his Uncle admiringly, as did their dwarven guest, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Bilbo felt his face go a little pink at the attention, waving them both away. "I did what I had to, now let’s talk no more on it..."

The young hobbit looked disappointed, mumbling, "Yes, Bilbo." even as the dwarf smiled up at the little burglar with a fondness that made Bilbo look away, hurrying to clean up the remanets of dinner. Bofur stood suddenly, moving to help Bilbo in his cleaning, ignoring his protests that he could do it on his own, and shushing him with a soft,

"Not to worry, Mister Baggins. I promise to take the best of care with the Westfarthing crockery, and I shan't blunt yer knives."

~

After all the washing up had been done, Bofur had found himself with a new little shadow, seeming to have won at least the young hobbit's curiosity from their after dinner conversation, Frodo following him as he made to his own bag where it still rested by the door. Bofur had been meaning to have himself a smoke, but with the dark-haired hobbit watching him intently, he drew his flute out of his bag instead. He turned back into the parlour, Frodo still following him, suddenly full of eager questions.

"Are you going to play a song, Mister Bofur? Will it be a dwarvish song? Does it have words? Could you teach me?"

"Here, now. Settle down, lad. All questions answered in time." Bofur chuckled, moving to sit himself down on a wooden chair and gesturing for the little hobbit to join him, Frodo dropping to the floor to sit cross-legged and attentive before the dwarf and his flute. Bofur chuckled. "I actually thought I'd prove the point about yer Uncle being a hero to my people, I thought I'd play ye a couple of songs that had been written about him, well, about all o' us." 

Bilbo had since joined them, groaning softly at Bofur's words, "Oh, no. Please. Not those songs..."

"Oh yes, please!" Frodo countered, eager, looking back at his Uncle where he stood in the doorway to the kitchen. "Oh, please, Uncle! I want to hear the songs the dwarves and the people made about Smaug and your companions. Are there words? Do you know them?"

Bilbo looked over to meet Bofur's eyes, which were twinkling again with mirth and mischief and he sighed, conceding defeat as he moved over to sit himself in his armchair with a soft huff. "I do know the words to one of the songs, about the King returning to the mountain..."

Bofur looked a bit surprised at that being the song Bilbo still remembered, but he smiled gently at him, lifting the flute to his lips and starting to play the tune before Bilbo could think to back out. As the music played, Bilbo cleared his throat softly, his eyes fixed on the dwarf across from him as he began to softly sing,

"Under the mountain, dark and tall  
The King has come unto his hall!  
His foe is dead, the Worm of Dread,  
And ever so his foes shall fall..."

~

"Will you be staying the night?" Bilbo wondered softly, once supper had been eaten and cleaned up after, and young Frodo had gone to bed, walking through into the parlour where Bofur remained, having a brief smoke after the meal. Bofur looked up at Bilbo, taking a moment to admire the way the flicking firelight danced across his sweet face. He smiled a little, taking a slow drag on his pipe, 

"If yer don't mind, it's quite a way to any other lodgings."

Bilbo quickly made to correct himself, not meaning to come off like he was expecting anything else. "No, no. Of course I don't mind! I was assuming that you would... I was just making sure you didn't have to hurry off..."

"Aye, I know that. I just like to tease ye." Bofur assured with a low chuckle that made Bilbo's mouth quirk a little at again being caught up in the dwarf's sarcastic edge. Bilbo moved to sit in his comfy armchair, even as Bofur had settled himself back on the wooden seat close to the fire, the dwarf took a few more puffs on his pipe before wondering, "Do ye have a spare room? If not, I brought along a bed roll, so I can just as easy kip on the floor."

"Sp... Spare room?" Bilbo wondered in surprise before he could stop himself, looking up from packing his own pipe. He had just assumed that Bofur would want to sleep in his bed, with him, like they had spent many nights together on a bedroll during their journey... "I... I thought... Well, I thought that you might..."

"I don't want to intrude any more than I already have." Bofur replied, looking at Bilbo with a seriousness the hobbit was not expecting. "I know yer still a little uncomfortable about my being here so suddenly, so I think that it's best if I sleep in a bed of me own." The tiniest of smiles twitched at his lips. "Or on the floor at the very least."

Bilbo was still a little thrown by this, but he nodded at last, trying to hide it and be the good host. "No, no. Of course I've got a guest room. We had to do some reorganising when Frodo moved in, but I have made up a new guest room, and you are welcome to it."

"Thank ye very much, Bilbo." Bofur smiled, his eyes warm as they remained fixed on Bilbo's face, lifting his pipe to his mouth and taking a slow puff, exhaling it just as slow. "Though, I may stay up a while yet to remain in yer company..."

Bilbo smiled humbly, nodding. "I'd be glad for it."

~

Bilbo lay awake that night, rolling over yet again in his big, empty bed. He'd never thought about it being empty before, but for some reason Bofur being just down the hall made him sort of restless. He rolled over another time, curling against the side of the bed. Bofur had insisted he wanted to sleep in the guest room, even when Bilbo had checked one more time that he was sure. He was sure that the dwarf was just being polite, but it left Bilbo a little disquieted.

Were there the same feelings between them as there once was? He had felt when Bofur was asking if he'd met a lass that he was asking for a very specific reason... Not to mention the gladness on his face when Bilbo had told him he had not.

"Oh, drat it all." Bilbo sighed, flopping down onto his back. He was shy of the dwarf, it had been 15 years after all, but at the same time, he was as drawn to him as he had ever been. He didn't know quite what to do with himself.

Sighing, Bilbo slipped out of bed, dragging on his dressing gown and creeping out into the hallway. He didn't know for sure what he was doing... They had parted comfortably before bed. They spent the evening chatting, Bofur telling more stories of the others and Erebor as it was now, almost fully restored to its once glory, and Bilbo speaking of his own little comings and goings, of Frodo and his coming to stay with him, and whatever else had come to mind until he was nodding where he sat in front of the fire. Then Bofur had gotten to his feet and bid the little hobbit to go to bed. Then he had embraced Bilbo gently and disappeared into the guest room before the hobbit could further protest. And Bilbo had gone to bed alone, but not to sleep...

He pattered his way down the hallway, suddenly intent on the dwarf's room. He didn't know if Bofur would politely turn him away, or welcome him with open arms, but whatever the outcome he knew he wouldn't sleep until he had an answer, one way or the other. He was just reaching for the door handle when he heard a soft voice behind him,

"Uncle Bilbo? Why are you awake?"

Bilbo turned around, looking at the little hobbit, startled. "Oh, Frodo, what are you doing awake?"

Frodo frowned at him, rubbing his tired eyes. "I was thirsty, I was getting a glass of water. What are you doing?"

"I... I, uhm. I thought I might have left the front door open. I just wanted to check." Bilbo whispered with a little smile, and Frodo nodded slightly, too sleepy to overthink his Uncle's answer. Bilbo moved away from Bofur's door, gently steering Frodo towards the kitchen. "Come on, now. Let’s get you that drink and both of us go to bed..."

~

Little did Bilbo know, Bofur was also awake, and he had heard their little conversation outside his door. He'd heard the uncertainty and the lie in Bilbo's voice as he said he was checking the front door, and realisation shocked through him. Bilbo had been sneaking out to see him, perhaps even to join him on the guest room's little bed. Bofur couldn't stop the smile that split his face. Bilbo wanted to see him, be with him. That was all he needed to know, to know that Bilbo was feeling the same way as he was, even after all these years. 

The little hobbit was just shy, that was all. It had always been the case, especially to start with. So... Bofur thought, maybe he could just ease the little hobbit back into the relationship they had once had. The one he had missed so much and had made him so restless over the passing years until he just couldn't stay in the mountain any more. Until he just had to come to the Shire in the hope he would be received warmly.

And, while he had been received warmly, it was now seeming that things could be even better than he had been brave enough to hope...

He'd just have to start behaving more affectionately towards the hobbit in the morning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, guys. No sharing a bed tonight. There are a lot of swings and misses with these two...


	3. Growing Affection and Hobbit-like Behaviour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur is an excellent sweet talker, but a more awful cook. Bilbo is very much the little hobbit. And everyone enjoys a picnic for breakfast.

"Aye, now. That's a lovely sight." Bofur murmured softly as he wandered out that morning, stretching a little and adjusting the hat atop his head, and Bilbo looked around in surprise, meeting his warm gaze. He then looked about himself like he expected something lovely to be standing there, before placing a finger on his own chest and wondering incredulously,

"Me?"

"Aye, what else would I be talkin' about?" Bofur replied with a chuckle, shaking his head. "I always thought ye were lovely. Always. Ever since I first come here and made ye faint away on the mat in the hallway..."

That earned him a decidedly dubious look. "You thought me fainting at the mere mention of a dragon was lovely?"

Bofur laughed, "Aye, as was ye fussing over yer dishes, and protesting that ye'd forgotten yer handkerchief along with every other little thing ye did then and now. Yer lovely, and nothin' will ever change my mind about that."

Bilbo scoffed a little, no one had ever called him lovely before Bofur did, but to call him such now... He looked down at himself. He was wearing an old nightshirt under his now quite old patchwork dressing gown, which he pulled tighter around himself, and he was sure his hair was a mess from all his tossing and turning. "You can't honestly say I'm lovely now."

"I did, didn't I? I think ye look lovely as ye are." Bofur pointed out and he meant it, though it was becoming clear Bilbo would not just take the compliment. Bofur gave a little shrug and decided to lighten the mood, stating cheekily. "I'd think ye looked lovely even if ye were wearing nothing at all."

Bilbo's face flushed hot at that, and Bofur chuckled again, walking over and clapping a hand on his shoulder with a wide smile. "Sorry, ye know I like to tease ye. Just tell me to stop if I get too much."

"No." Bilbo insisted quickly before he looked away, rubbing his hot cheek as he mumbled, "I should be used to your teasing after all this time."

Giving the hobbit a squeeze on his shoulder, Bofur chuckled easily, "Yer just out of practice, that’s all. I'll fix that."

Bilbo turned away from the dwarf, but he couldn't help smiling at Bofur's insistence that he was lovely. He definitely didn't need any more assurances that the dwarf was still interested in him, and that made his little heart swell. Bofur saw the hobbit's little smile and grinned himself, glad that he could still make his hobbit smile like that.

~

"Oh, drat! I don't have everything I need for dinner." Bilbo sighed that afternoon, and the dwarf looked up from where he was sitting in the parlour, carefully whittling away at a piece of wood he'd found out in the garden after breakfast. He smiled a little at how flustered Bilbo looked where he was pottering around the kitchen.

"What's wrong, lad?" He wondered and Bilbo turned to him with a look of surprise, not realising he was being watched. He sighed again, at last, not saying anything straight away, moving to stand in the kitchen doorway. He looked a little nervous, but Bofur gave him a gentle prompt, "Ye said ye didn't have everything for dinner?"

"Yes, I did. I'm missing a few things, and I was going to make..." He hesitated, his cheeks going a little pink. "One of Bombur's recipes, actually. But to do it, I'll have to head down to the market before it gets dark."

The dwarf nodded, though his wide smile at the idea of Bilbo being able to cook one of his brother's recipes after all this time was all too obvious. Still, there was clearly something the hobbit was still dithering over, wanting to say but being unable to. Bofur clicked his tongue a little, looking down at the bit of wood in his hand before murmuring, "Well, that shouldn't be hard. Still plenty of light left in the sky..."

"Would you be alright left here with Frodo?" Bilbo finally wondered, sounding surprisingly timid.

"Is that what yer worried about?" Bofur laughed, and the way Bilbo instantly avoided his amused gaze gave him all the answer he needed. "I reckon the lad's warming to me, if not at least very curious. I'm sure I can handle a half hour alone with him."

Bilbo huffed a little at being laughed at, because he didn't know whether Bofur was going to be comfortable being left with Bilbo's young ward, even if Frodo was capable of taking care of himself for that long. "I just wanted to make sure."

Bofur stood, tucking the lump of wood into his pocket as he moved to hook his arm around the hobbit's waist. Bilbo gasped a little but didn't fight it as Bofur gave him a gentle squeeze. He looked down at Bilbo with kind, sincere eyes.

"I'll be truthful, I hadn't expected the door to be opened by a little hobbit with dark hair when I finally got here. But... It was, and he lives here. He's yer nephew, Bilbo. Yer family. And that makes him as much my family as yers, in my mind. Alright?" 

Bilbo looked up at him in surprise, but nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Now ye best get goin' or else ye'll miss the markets." Bofur murmured, but before he let Bilbo pull from his grip, he leant down and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of the hobbit's head. He then released the hobbit and pushed him on his way, Bilbo mumbling something about how he'd be back soon before trotting out the door without another word, Bofur smilingly watching him go.

Bofur stood for a moment, suddenly feeling a bit useless. What with Bilbo fussing over dinner, he didn't have anything to do himself. But, Bilbo had said he was going to cook one of Bombur's recipes... Maybe he could see what Bilbo had out and get to helping?

~

When Bilbo came home it was to the smell of smoke. And not the nice smell of smoke that might come from a warm wood fire, or something being cooked over dancing flames, or even the familiar scent of hobbit weed. No, it was the smell of something burnt, badly. Bilbo's stomach tightened in concern, and he hurried through into the kitchen to find it full of dark smoke. Frodo was there, the front window open and he was trying desperately to fan the smoke out. The whole table and bench were covered in food and mess, Bilbo not knowing where to begin taking that in... But lastly, there was Bofur was sitting at the kitchen table, his face even more ashen than the pan that looked to be full of... Well, Bilbo wasn't sure what it was full of, it had been that badly burnt.

Bilbo hurried forward into the kitchen properly, dithering for a moment, not sure where to start on the chaos that greeted his return. Finally, he cried out, "Oh my goodness! What happened here!"

"It's not Bofur's fault, Uncle!" Frodo insisted from by the window before anything else was said, and Bofur cringed slightly as Bilbo turned to face him at last, Bofur looking up at him with wide, apologetic eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Bilbo."

"What happened?" Bilbo asked again, though it was softer this time when he saw how worried the normally cheerful dwarf looked. Bofur cleared his throat, looking down at his knees, his hat shadowing his face.

"I was just trying to help..." He muttered, shaking his head. "Ye went to the markets, and I thought seeing as ye were gonna cook one of my brother's recipes, I could help and get it started. I'm not that bad a cook, after all..."

Bofur groaned and buried his face in his hands to hide his chagrin expression, while Frodo gave an awkward little smile when Bilbo looked back at him, shaking his head at his Uncle's questioning expression, not wanting or unable to elaborate. Bilbo looked back at Bofur, who just muttered again in that distraught tone into his hands,

"I'm so sorry..." 

"Oh, Bofur..." A smile finally twitched up the corners of Bilbo's mouth at the whole ridiculous situation he'd come home to. The kitchen had been neat when he left, but now it was chaos thanks to one dwarf, and he was quite sure his nephew probably had a hand in it also, at the very least to distract the dwarf, but he didn't worry about that. He moved, placing a gentle hand on Bofur's shoulder. "Did you hurt yourself at all? Are you both alright?"

Bofur looked up at him, giving a little shrug before glancing at his hands and giving his fingers a wiggle. "Reckon I burnt my fingers a bit, no real harm done there... But yer kitchen-"

"Can be cleaned." Bilbo insisted, more interested in Bofur's burnt fingers. He took the dwarf's hands in his own, inspecting his fingers but they didn't look that bad, just a bit red. Bilbo sighed, leaning in and kissing the tip of each finger before reaching over and giving the dwarf a little shove to distract from the fact he'd done so. "But I expect you to do most of the cleaning, seeing as most of it is your mess..."

Bofur looked a little relieved that Bilbo was still so calm, though he couldn't help the little smile that followed the kisses on his fingers and the hobbit's firm, almost dwarf like, shove. "Aye, seems fair enough, but what are we going to do about dinner...?"

Bilbo looked around his kitchen, taking in again the sheer amount of mess. He sighed. "Well, it will be a bit late, but if we get cleaning now..."

Bofur smiled, though he still looked to be feeling guilty, moving instead to get to his feet and help to tidy his mess. Under Bilbo's expectedly hawk-eyed supervision, they managed to get the kitchen sorted and dinner made without any further fuss, though Bofur couldn't help but notice the way the little hobbit kept glancing over at his ruined frying pan, feeling a little twinge of guilt every time he saw it, thinking he would perhaps have to get Bilbo a new one... Though he had to be glad that Bilbo hadn't reacted like the last time a dwarf... Or rather, group of dwarves, had ruined his kitchen.

~

"Bilbo?" Bofur called out, for he'd lost sight of his hobbit a while ago. Usually, Bofur tried not to follow the little hobbit everywhere, preferring to settle himself somewhere and wait for the skittish Bilbo to come and find him. Doing so meant he wasn't pressuring the hobbit to spend time with him, letting Bilbo choose how close and constant he was comfortable with. 

But in waiting for the hobbit to come to him, he had fallen asleep in the parlour with his whittling. It was meant as just a quick nap when he had started to find it hard to focus on what he was doing after a night spent awake. He had been waiting to see if the little hobbit would join him in the spare room, but he had not come, and Bofur was left tired... And now there was no sign of Bilbo anywhere in the smial that he could find...

"I'm out in the garden!" came the reply through the still open kitchen window and Bofur smiled a little to himself. He never would have thought of that, the garden. It wasn't really something dwarves ever bothered with, flowers and vegetables and soil. They were more interested in the depths of the earth and the treasure that could be found there, if they ever had need for vegetables they would barter with the people of nearby towns or passing traders and he'd never had any need for flowers... Well, save the one time he gave a few wild flowers he'd picked to the hobbit by means of stating his intentions.

Smiling a little fondly at the thought and the way both he and the hobbit had stuttered their embarrassments that day, he pulled his boots on and made his way out to the garden, pleased to see Bilbo pottering around in the sun. He was a nice sight, indeed, even though he was wearing older clothes which were smudged with more than a bit with dirt. His hair was shining in the morning sunlight and there was a little smile on his face as he seemed to be planting flowers. He turned when he heard the dwarf's heavier footsteps

"Lovely mornin'." Bofur commented with a warm smile down at the little hobbit, staying further up on the path to make sure he didn't accidently step on any of the hobbit's lovely new flowers. His boots would just make a mess of the garden, after all, and seeing as he'd already made such a mess of the hobbit's kitchen, the last thing he wanted was to tramp around in his garden too. Bilbo smiled widely, nodding and rubbing at his face, leaving a smudge of dirt on his nose.

"Yes, it is... And it's good to see you finally awake."

"Oh, aye. Sorry I fell asleep... Couldn't help myself, I didn't rest as well as I would have liked last night." Bofur gave a little nod, but before the hobbit's look of concern at that could turn into any questions, Bofur gave a loose gesture at what he was doing. "So... Putting in some new flowers, then?"

Bilbo looked down at the last flowers he'd planted in the soft soil, a lovely bunch of purple tulips from one of his pots, pressing his hands against his knees and nodding a little. "Yes, it's a good time of year for them... And I thought I should get the garden looking up to scratch before it becomes the season for picnics and garden parties."

"Well, don't let me interrupt ye." Bofur murmured, moving to seat himself on one of the little benches that dotted Bilbo's sizable garden without another word, intending to watch the hobbit go about his business while he basked in the morning sun. Dwarf or not, every so often it was nice to just sit in the sun's warm glow, especially when you could watch the object of your affection trotting around amongst the flower beds, humming to himself and looking very happy in his very hobbit-like behaviour. 

"So what's the plan for today, once yer done putting these in, o'course." Bofur wondered after a little while, and Bilbo looked up at him in surprise. He gave a little shrug after a moment.

"Well, Frodo left early this morning, taking an apple and saying he was going to play with some of the other lads on the party field... Then I found you asleep on the rug, so I thought I could come out and get started on my gardening..." Bilbo glanced back up at the dwarf, seeing him smiling gently, waiting for Bilbo to finish. "Then I thought... Well, I could have a nice warm bath to get this dirt off me and... We could have a late breakfast on the lawn? I didn't think much after that..."

Bofur couldn't stop the big smile that came across his face. "Aye, that sounds very nice indeed..."

The hobbit went back to his task, moving a little faster than before, though just as precisely. Bofur hummed a little to himself, leaning back and watching Bilbo ease some bright yellow flowers out of a pot, he didn't know what they were called flowers were not his strong suit, before the hobbit set them carefully into the hole he'd dug. He was pleased to see Bilbo glance back at him every so often as he worked, and Bofur could have sworn he saw the tips of the hobbit's ears grow pink under his continued gaze, but that might have just been from the warmth of the sun. He was quite content, if not becoming a little hungry, as he watched the hobbit go about his business, and the garden was looking much brighter... He was just considering going to fetch his pipe and maybe something to snack on until Bilbo was done, when his hobbit gave a sharp little cry instantly drawing Bofur's attention.

"Bilbo?" He asked in concern, finding himself up on his feet without hesitation, and the hobbit glanced up at him from where he was crouched, clutching his bleeding hand. Before Bofur could think, he'd trundled down the hill and dropped to his knees in the dirt beside his hobbit, hurrying to take Bilbo's small hand in his own. "What did ye do?"

Bilbo flushed hot, seeming embarrassed. "I... I forgot that these little bushes have thorns on them... I got my hand caught on one of the thorns."

Bofur clicked his tongue softly at that, his eyes sympathetic, looking down at the bleeding scratch across the palm of Bilbo's hand. Using his hold, he lifted Bilbo's hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to his palm beside the cut, before turning it over and pressing an equally gentle kiss to the hobbit's knuckles, looking up at Bilbo with gentle eyes. Bilbo watched this happen with wide eyes, completely still, before he slowly eased his hand out of Bofur's light grip, cradling it in his other hand and biting his lip for a moment before speaking.

"Well, uhm. I should best get inside and get this cut clean, and myself... Then I can get breakfast organised?"

"Do ye need a hand getting that cut seen to?" Bofur offered, and Bilbo nodded gratefully, letting the dwarf help him to his feet and lead him inside. Bofur diligently kicked his boots of at the door, then took Bilbo into the bathroom, sitting him on the edge of the little tub in there, and moving to start getting things to help Bilbo's hand only to falter when he realised he had no idea where any of them were. He hesitated for a moment, looking helplessly around himself and Bilbo laughed a little despite himself when he realised the dwarf's problem.

"Oh, look. I will take care of my hand if you think you can go put a kettle on for me..." He hesitated a little until Bofur looked his way for long enough for Bilbo to give him an almost cheeky smile. "If you think you can do so without setting my kitchen on fire..."

Bofur's eyes widened before he realised the hobbit was actually teasing him. He laughed, but bowed his head, looking mock ashamed. "I promise I'll try my best not to burn yer lovely little home down..."

~

Bilbo was glad for the bath, it had been hard, hot work in the garden and he'd been filthy. He lay back a bit in the tub, lifting his hand to look at the scratch. It ended up not being particularly deep, and after he had washed it, he left it meaning to wrap it after his bath. Shifting in the water that was already starting to cool, he realised he'd been in here a while and he really should get out and get breakfast ready. His stomach gave a little growl in agreement, and he wondered how hungry Bofur must be.

It was like the dwarf knew that Bilbo was thinking about him, because there was a sudden knock at the door and Bofur's head popped through, a little smile on his face.

"Just wonderin' how ye were going in here, and figured ye'd probably want this-" He held up Bilbo's patchwork dressing gown, which Bilbo had completely forgotten to fetch. "-For when ye get out."

"Oh, thank you!" Bilbo said gladly, not wanting to get back into his dirty clothes, nor wander the smial without, but despite his gratefulness, he did pull his knees up a little even though he was sure Bofur could see nothing from the door. Bofur caught the movement, however, and chuckled, shaking his head.

"C'mon now, Master Baggins. There's no need to be embarrassed, it's nothin' I haven't seen before... We did bathe together in streams on the journey, for example..." Bofur gave a little wink and Bilbo's ears went pink again. Bofur stepped properly into the room and Bilbo balled a little tighter into himself, he'd forgotten just how bad dwarves were with modesty, even though Bofur was better than most. The dwarf shook his head. "It's alright, ye know. It's not like I'm going to get in the tub with ye, or anything. I really was just bringing ye yer little dressing gown."

That seemed to increase Bilbo's embarrassment. "I know, and I am glad for it. I was just intending to get out, get breakfast started..."

"For the picnic." Bofur smiled wide at the thought, because he was definitely hungry now, and Bilbo nodded. Bofur lay the dressing gown down by the fluffy towel that Bilbo had remembered to set aside, before stopping beside the tub on the way out. "Ye've still got a smudge of dirt on yer nose."

He leant in with a kind smile to brush it away before Bilbo could protest, then left the room without another word. Bilbo's mouth quirked, rubbing a flushed cheek with a rough hand before shaking his head and moving to heft himself out of the bath. Bofur could make him blush just as much now as he had any time they'd had a chance to stop and bathe on the journey, and he'd never done anything more than be encouraging and kind on any of those occasions.

~

Bofur hummed, very full and very content. He'd never thought of a breakfast picnic, picnicking was not for the mining folk that lived under hills, it was a hobbit past time for sure. Still, when Bilbo had spread out the blanket in the shade of the tree that was atop his fine little house, followed by as much food as he could fit in the basket Bofur had insisted on carrying to save his poor hand which was now thankfully wrapped, Bofur had made no protest and found he quite liked this picnicking business...

Especially if picnicking always meant not just food but also his... The little hobbit laid out beside him on a blanket looking just as content. Bofur had the forethought to shift some of the remaining food before he lay himself beside the hobbit, smiling a wide, toothy grin when Bilbo shifted to look at him, the dwarf's keen gaze realising Bilbo's hair was still damp from his bath.

"Reckon that was well worth the wait for breakfast..." He murmured, squirming over a little so that their shoulders bumped. He continued to smile, open, gentle, and he swore he felt Bilbo push against him a bit, but he didn't do any more than that, instead staring up at the green leaves of the tree, watching the way the light filtered through them. It really was nice this, nice and very undwarvish.

They lay like that for a long moment, before finally Bofur shifted so he could look at Bilbo. Bilbo had his eyes closed, dozing in the warmth of the morning, the dappled sunlight falling across his features and it was all Bofur could do not to lean over and just kiss him square on his sweet little mouth. He'd never before thought that he'd want to kiss someone as badly as he'd wanted to kiss Bilbo since he'd first gotten here, but he'd been behaving and respecting the hobbit's space seeing as Bilbo seemed so unsure about where their relationship stood. Bofur wished he could express where he wanted their relationship to be, just kiss Bilbo until his sensible little hobbit brain couldn't even think to protest.

Still, he had to settle on just reaching out and brushing a still slightly damp curl out of Bilbo's face. Bilbo's eyes flicked open, fixing on the dwarf that lay beside him. He blinked slowly, eyes half lidded as Bofur's work roughened fingers trailed down his cheek.

"Bofur?"

Bofur pulled his hand away, giving a little shrug. "Yer hair was in yer face, seemed a shame to obstruct the view."

"Oh..." Bilbo rolled onto his side, looking at Bofur, and there was something in his eyes that Bofur couldn't place. He took it for uncertainty and sat up suddenly.

"Seeing as ye went to all the effort with this food, I reckon the least I can do is get it all tidied up, and I can do the dishes again..."

"Bofur." Bilbo mumbled, reaching out and placing a gentle hand on his arm to stop him, only to have Bofur glance back at him with a wide, easy smile, just like any other. He gave a little nod.

"It's no trouble, Bilbo. Ye know that. Besides, yer hand..."

Bilbo watched as Bofur packed away all of the food and climbed up, making his way down the hill and inside and Bilbo sighed a little to himself. He reached up and touched where Bofur's fingers had just brushed his cheek. That hadn't just been about brushing his hair out of his face, Bilbo knew that, and he lamented the fact Bofur had then just hurried away before Bilbo could ask what the gentle touch might mean. 

Though, he did have some idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another swing and miss! And he didn't even get in the bath with him! XD
> 
> I got the idea for the bath and picnic from the book actually! When asked what was finer than flying at the beginning of _Queer Lodgings_ Bilbo wants to respond with _"A warm bath and a late breakfast on the lawn afterwards"_. So I thought, why not?


	4. An Unfortunate Trip to the Pub With The Finest of Toymakers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur makes a wonderful toy, and wants to go for a drink (or two). Bilbo doesn’t handle things well.

Bofur looked down at the wooden carving in his hand, smiling at it. It had come up quite nicely, really. He just had to fix on the last two little bits, and it would be done. Humming a little, he eased a bit of string out of one of his many pockets, contemplating how best to do this. This was going to be the fiddly bit, really, he knew that. Carefully, he eased the string through a hole on the back of the main part, looping it through a hole on one of the second smaller pieces and drawing it tight. He then looped it back through the main hole with a little difficulty and a couple of choice, muttered curses before he succeeded. Looping it through the final piece at last, he pulled it as tight as he could, before quickly tying it off surprisingly neatly considering his large fingers.

And it was done. Bofur rested it in the palm of his hand to admire it. A fine looking carved dragon, with carved scale patterns along it's back and tail, little spikes down it's back and deep set eyes high on its long, thin snout. But the part of the carved toy he was most proud of was the dragon's wings, which he had carved separately. He had tied them on so that when you pushed them, they could move, flapping gently.

"What's that?" came a quiet voice from over by the door, and Bofur looked over to see Frodo considering him, his blue eyes wide and curious. Bofur smiled, though he gave a nonchalant shrug. 

"Nothin', lad. Just something I've been carving. Would ye like to see?"

Frodo nodded, and hurried forward so that Bofur could hand him the wooden toy. He watched as the little hobbit's eyes grew wide with awe as he looked the toy over before he made a little noise in delight when he realised he could move the wings. Normally, Frodo would make out that he was, perhaps, too old for a toy like this, but he was completely enamoured with it. Finally, he looked up at the dwarf, his eyes still shining with amazement.

"It's... It's wonderful." He murmured, his face splitting into a wide grin. "A dragon just like the one in Erebor that Bilbo faced. Like Smaug."

"Aye, made with him in mind I guess you could say." Bofur smiled still, his eyes kind. "D'ye like it, lad?"

Frodo's eyes returned to the toy, turning it over in his tiny hands. "It's one of the finest toys I've ever seen, I cannot believe its wings move!"

Bofur chuckled, gladly, giving a loose gesture towards the toy. "Then it's yers."

Frodo looked at him in wide-eyed surprise, "What?"

"Keep it, lad. I reckon that's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said about me work. So, if ye think so highly of it, it's yers."

Frodo looked like he might burst with excitement and joy and surprise, and he managed a few incoherent noises before exclaiming gladly, "Really? You weren't making it for anyone?"

"Nah, I was just doing a bit of carving seeing as I can here... Gives me something to do with my hands."

"Thank you!" 

"Yer welcome, lad." Bofur replied. Frodo clutched the toy to his chest, awkwardly bowing to the dwarf before he ran out of the room, and Bofur could hear the little hobbit showing the dragon to his Uncle, loud excited words as he showed Bilbo every little amazing detail before exclaiming that he was going to go show some of the other lads.

Moments later, the dwarf was joined by Bilbo, the hobbit smiling at him as he entered the room, a knowing look in his eye. "That was a lovely toy you made for Frodo."

Bofur didn't even try to deny that he'd made it with the boy in mind. "I was a tad worried he might be too old for such things. I'm just glad the lad liked it."

"I've never seen him so enamoured with a toy, I don't think. He's probably going to take it everywhere with him for weeks." Bilbo smiled and Bofur got to his feet with a stretch. He approached the hobbit, smiling down at him. Bilbo continued to smile back, even as he warned cheekily, "But you know Frodo likes to talk, I wouldn't be surprised if we soon have children hanging off the bell looking for Mister Bofur the toymaker to make them the finest toy in all the Shire."

A soft chuckle escaped the dwarf's lips. "Aye, and if that happens I'll do my best to keep each and every one of them happy. Seeing young Frodo's face light up like that... Reminded me why I started making toys..."

Bilbo smiled at the thought of all the little hobbit children surround this big rough looking dwarf as he handed out beautifully carved toys, but before he could think of saying anything, the dwarf's hand came up and cupped his smooth cheek. "The only thing that makes me happier than seeing a child happy with one of my toys is seeing ye smile like that at me."

"Oh, Bofur." Bilbo mumbled, going a bit pink, but the dwarf withdrew without another word, heading out towards the kitchen with a call of,

"Do ye reckon it's getting near afternoon tea? I'm starved and I'd be willing to bet yer little tummy's starting to grumble."

Bilbo stood, flustered for a moment before he turned and hurried down the hall in the dwarf's wake, rattling off all of the things he could serve for afternoon tea for the dwarf and himself, unaware of how the dwarf smiled to hear it.

~

"Ye know, I'd really like a drink." Bofur said in a conversational tone that evening, leaning back a little on the dining chair he was occupying. Dinner had been eaten, and Frodo had gone to read in the study by candle light, leaving Bofur and his Uncle alone. Bilbo looked up from his tidying and over at the dwarf with arched eyebrows, shaking his head when Bofur just grinned at him.

Bilbo frowned. "I don't think I have anything in, I've been a bit lax with that lately... With Frodo being in the smial and all."

"Aye, I guessed as much." Bofur nodded sagely, before sitting forward and leaning his arms on his knees, looking up at the little hobbit with a little light of mischief in his eyes. "I thought maybe... We could go down the pub?"

"You mean down the Ivy Bush? Or the Green Dragon?" Bilbo wondered in surprise, and Bofur nodded again, tilting his head a little at the sound of concern in Bilbo's voice and giving a little frown. He didn't understand why the idea bothered the hobbit so much, he thought that getting out of the house and having a few ales would please him, because even Bilbo liked a good drink.

"Aye. It'd be nice to have a drink or two, maybe have a chat to some of yer neighbours, rather than sitting inside as I have been since I got here." Bofur didn't mean anything in saying that, it was just the truth. He had been enjoying spending time with just Bilbo and his nephew, comfortable in the hobbit's warm smial, but he also liked to go out, and that was all he was after.

Bilbo felt a little stab of guilt at that, realising Bofur really had done nothing more than hang around the house with him since his arrival. Bilbo didn't mind, he didn't usually go out unless he needed to, especially since his adventure, and now with Frodo as his responsibility... But the dwarf was sociable, he liked having a bit of community, companions, Bilbo didn't doubt he missed having his kin and kind around him. Bilbo bit his lip, worrying at it for a moment. Bilbo didn't think going down to the Ivy or the bigger Dragon was a good idea at this point. Hobbits were not good with strangers, and as charming as Bofur was, it had taken Bilbo time to warm to him. Just bringing him down to the local inn would lead to stares and whispers if they hadn't already been started by the hobbit that had seen them smoking outside the other night. Hobbits were also terrible gossips.

Bilbo just didn't want Bofur to be left feeling uncomfortable... Though that thought shocked through him. Was he worried about Bofur being uncomfortable? Or about himself being so? It would be Bofur they looked at, but Bilbo was the one they'd whisper about. More dwarves, they'd say, and they'd tut, making assumptions that Bilbo was off on some other adventure. At least, he thought, they would never guess that Bofur was not just his house guest...

Bofur watched Bilbo's face, seeing the debate going on behind his eyes, the way his brow crinkled and he worried at his lower lip until it was swollen. Bofur sighed, leaning back in the chair and giving a half-hearted shrug. "We don't have to go, if ye really don't want to."

Bilbo looked over at him in surprise, seeing his slightly crestfallen expression and he hurriedly shook his head. "No, no. Let me change into something a bit better than this old shirt and we can go. I'll tell Frodo, he'll probably sleep before long anyway, so he should be fine on his own for a short while."

Bofur seemed to perk up instantly at that, glad at the idea of going somewhere, though at the mention of Bilbo getting changed, he eyed him up and down, giving a little chuckle. "Think ye look fine, more than fine, but if it'll stop ye fussing..."

Bilbo tsked at him softly at that, and Bofur laughed slightly, leaving Bilbo no option but to go change and talk to his nephew.

~

Bilbo got a warm enough greeting, as well as a few calls of surprise at seeing him out, when he stepped through the door, but the second the dwarf stepped through after him, the silence that overcame the whole pub was almost deafening. Bilbo looked nervously back at Bofur, but the dwarf just smiled at him and gave him a little push forward.

"It’s fine, lad. Just... Get me an ale, will ye?" Bofur murmured, moving to take a seat at an unoccupied table, a bit away from everyone else. Bilbo nodded, stumbling his way up to the bar and getting two ales, before making his way back to the table. He tried his best to greet some of the other hobbits as he went, but even those whom he shared family ties with, like the Bolgers, gave him little more than a grunt in response. Bilbo sighed, but took the dwarf his drink, receiving a wide, reassuring smile in return.

Bilbo sat and took a deep drink from his mug, Bofur taking a more leisurely swig as he looked over at the hobbit in concern but he didn't say anything. Slowly, after the shock of the dwarf entering their tiny pub faded, the hobbits started to talk again, though it was much quieter than before. Little grumbles and murmurs that made Bilbo a little nervous. There would be gossip everywhere tomorrow, Bilbo Baggins showing up at the Ivy Bush with another dwarf, because certainly no one would know that Bofur had been a guest of the Baggins household 15 long years ago...

Bofur shifted a little closer to the noticeably tense hobbit, letting a gentle hand brush his thigh under the table. Bilbo startled slightly, but made no protest and Bofur's hand was gone as fast as it was there, then Bofur was drinking more from his mug. Bilbo looked around, finding that they were still decidedly the centre of attention, every eye in the pub, including the barman, was fixed on them. Bilbo glanced back at Bofur, who seemed surprisingly unfussed.

"I'm used to gettin' stared at." Bofur said with a shrug, when he noticed the hobbit's gaze on him. He frowned a little. "But I guess ye're not?"

Bilbo gave a half-hearted shrug, looking down at his ale. "I've suffered it on and off since coming back, people whispering behind their hands when I returned from my adventure, then again when I took Frodo in last year, and it was finally dying off again..."

Bofur frowned, hobbits were strange creatures indeed. He didn't understand shunning someone because they were different from yourself, though he had also suffered it a lot throughout his life. Being a miner without a mine, a dwarf without a mountain, made him different, as it made many dwarves different. But he wanted Bilbo to be glad he'd come to the pub, because Bofur was glad to be here, even with the slight tension in the air, he knew it would ease... But maybe he could help it along its way...? There had to be something he could do to help win the hobbit's favour. He knew stories were really out of the question, especially after how Bilbo had said other hobbits reacted to stories of his adventure...

Bofur slumped a little where he sat, looking over at how much the hobbit curled into himself, looking increasingly embarrassed. He sighed, there had to be something... What did hobbit's like? He knew what Bilbo liked. Food, that was no help... Drink, they had lots of that. Music? Now that was something Bofur could try. Bofur reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his little tin flute with a slight flourish. Bilbo looked at him with wide eyes, but Bofur smiled, giving a little nod.

"I know ye hobbits like music. I know a few jolly drinking songs and tunes, I thought maybe I could play one or two...?" Bofur suggested, sounding hopeful and though Bilbo felt a large surge of unease at the idea, he didn't have the heart to tell the dwarf no. With another reassuring smile, Bofur brought the flute to his lips, beginning to play an upbeat tune, tapping his foot along as he played. Bilbo watched him play for a moment, as always admiring his skill with the little flute before he looked around, seeing a few of the younger hobbits nodding along to the music, seeming surprised by it, smiling in wonder. 

A few tables over, there were a few lasses that had come to the Ivy Bush for a light drink, and Bilbo had been well aware that they had been rather fixated on the sight of Bofur since he'd come in. One of them, a lovely young thing with dark curly hair that Bilbo recognised by face but not by name, though he was sure she was a Goodchild, rose not long after Bofur had begun to play, and she moved to begin dancing, coaxing a couple of her friends up to join her. They giggled and danced to the tune of Bofur's flute, and Bilbo could see the way the dwarf smiled around his flute at the sight. A couple of the younger lads moved up to join the girls, one of the Chubb boys moving up to the Goodchild lass, asking for her hand. The young ones danced, and some of the old hobbits looked to be smiling.

Bilbo sat up a little straighter, smiling over at the dwarf only to find him being watched in turn, the dwarf's eyes crinkled in mirth. He leant over, giving Bilbo a pointed nudge with his elbow, and Bilbo shooed him away, though he was smiling again. He drunk some more ale as the song went on, watching the young hobbits dance until the dwarf's song ended, and both the lads and lasses gave the dwarf a round of applause, the Goodchild lass even giving a cheeky little curtsy that made Bofur chuckle. Bilbo bristled slightly, but one of the older hobbit's cut over with a call for another song, and one of the lads began to sing.

Bilbo sat back, glancing over at Bofur lay his flute on the table in favour of picking up his ale, taking a deep drink from it before smiling over at Bilbo. "See? Little music never hurt nothin'."

Bilbo shook his head, though he was looking relieved that there was now music all around them and everyone seemed to be feeling much merrier. Bilbo shifted a little closer to the dwarf, smiling up at him and Bofur smiled gladly back, pleased to see the hobbit looking happy about being here at last. The talking and singing continued around them, Bofur still tapping his foot along to the tune, his eyes still keenly fixed on the hobbit. He should have guessed that even once they had gotten themselves out of the house, his focus would still be on Bilbo. It always had been on their journey after all...

He was distracted however by a portly hobbit coming up to him, a little smile on his face, his whole air seeming nervous, but when Bilbo noticed him he smiled widely. "Ah, Hamfast Gamgee! How are you?"

"Quite fine, Mister Bilbo." Hamfast replied with a smile and a nod, before returning his attention to the dwarf. "You must be the Mister Bofur that young Master Frodo talks so much about."

Bofur's look of confusion at the hobbit's interest in him suddenly turned into a broad, dimpled grin. "Aye, that would be me."

"Well, today me youngest lad, Samwise, came dashing in all in a fuss about some wondrous new toy that young Master Frodo was showing around." Hamfast said with a little nod, Bofur nodding back, wondering where the older hobbit was going with this. "Anyways, he said that Master Frodo told 'im the toy was made by a Master Bofur, the finest of all toy makers and a dwarf that was staying with Mister Bilbo..."

Bilbo looked surprised to hear how his nephew had been talking about the dwarf, but Bofur chuckled modestly. "Hardly the finest toy maker, but I reckon I do alright."

Hamfast didn't seem to know whether Bofur was actually putting himself down, so he just gave a nervous little nod before wondering, "Well, the reason I came to talk to you was that me little daughter, Marigold, 'er birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you'd be kind enough to per'aps..."

"Ye'd like me to make yer daughter a toy?" Bofur wondered in surprise and the hobbit nodded. Bofur continued to grin, still wide and happy. "I'd be glad to do that for her. If ye'd tell me the sort of thing she likes, I'm sure I could get something done." 

"Oh! Oh, thank you very much, Mister Bofur! I'd gladly pay you for it!" Hamfast said this all very quickly, looking both shocked and excited that Bofur would agree to his request. Bofur waved a loose hand, shaking his head.

"No need to worry yerself about it. I'd be glad to make the little lass a birthday present." He smiled and Hamfast nodded and bowed and they spoke briefly about what little Marigold might like for her birthday, before Bofur promised that Bilbo would help him deliver the little toy when it was ready. Once Hamfast had left, following more thanks and bowing and even more thanks, Bofur looked over at Bilbo with a silly grin. "I guess what ye said was right. 'Bout all those little hobbitlings comin' around looking for Mister Bofur the Toy Maker."

Bilbo actually laughed at that, smiling and Bofur gave him a subtle nudge, earning himself one in return. Bilbo was still smiling, picking up his mug and happily finishing off his drink. Bofur moved, taking the empty tankard off the hobbit, and getting to his feet. Bilbo frowned at him, but Bofur gave an easy shrug. "My shout this time."

That got a smile, so Bofur went up to the bar, rather aware of how the hobbits all seemed to part before him but not really bothered by it. Just made it easier to get to the bar, didn't it? He did catch the cheeky wink of the hobbit lass who had first started dancing to his song, however, and couldn't keep the look of surprise off his face, which she seemed to find flattering but all that came to Bofur's mind was that the lass would be sorely disappointed should she try for anything more. He definitely wasn't interested anything she had to offer, not when he had the lovely Bilbo Baggins to go home with. 

Smiling a little at that thought, Bofur put both mugs down on the bar and ordered another round. As the bar tender refilled their mugs, Bofur reached into his jerkin to fish through one of his many pockets for his coin purse. The bartender smiled, putting down the two mugs and Bofur smiled back gladly, taking out a few gold coins and leaving them on the counter. He picked up both the mugs and turned to make his way back over to the patiently waiting Bilbo only to falter when he heard,

"And just what is this gold? Your spoils from your filthy mines? Or is it that fool’s gold that dwarves like to give poor folk who don't know any better. Worthless, filthy."

Bilbo cringed, almost instantly recognising that voice, there was no missing a Sandyman's lilt. And when a Sandyman was involved, there was always trouble. Bilbo looked over and sure enough, there was one of the Sandyman clan, leaning on the bar near Bofur with a nasty sneer on his face. Bofur turned to the other hobbit, still holding both his mugs, looking a little surprised.

"It's just gold, friend." Bofur assured, trying his best to smile at the sneering hobbit, not at all liking his tone. The hobbit scoffed.

"I am not your friend. No one here is your friend. We don't like your kind here."

Bofur seemed taken aback by that. "Excuse me? My kind?"

"Yes. Dwarves. Nasty, dirty, untrustworthy folk. As bad as any man. Don't give a damn 'bout anyone other than your mines and gold." The hobbit practically spat his words out, and Bofur felt his teeth clench but he didn't respond, so the hobbit continued to press him. "What? Not even going to deny it? Your kind like to rip off simple folk like us, and don't think we don't know it. Trying to get us to trust and like you, it's not going to work."

"I'm not here to do any such thing." Bofur replied, doing his very best to keep his voice steady. "I'm merely here in the Shire visiting Mister Baggins."

Bilbo finally hurried over before Sandyman could say anything worse than he already had, moving to take both the mugs off Bofur and placing them on the bar. "Look, it doesn't matter. Bofur, let's just leave. Please?"

"But I just got us new drinks? It's alright, really." Bofur glanced back at the smirking Sandyman, before looking at Bilbo with a little frown. "Forget him, we'll go back to our table and finish these drinks."

"No. No, I want to go home, now." Bilbo insisted, flustered now and vaguely wondering why Bofur wasn’t as upset as he was, and Bofur sighed. He moved, picking up his mug of beer and drank deeply from it before placing it back down and nodding to the little hobbit. Bilbo looked almost frantic to leave, and led the way out of the pub in a hurry, Bofur following a little slower, looking suddenly deflated.

~

Bilbo didn't say a single word until they got back to the smial, merely walking briskly slightly ahead of the increasingly disheartened dwarf. The second they were both through Bag End's door. however, before Bofur had even had a chance to remove his shoes, Bilbo cried out, "Well, that was a disaster!"

Bofur looked up in surprise, standing awkwardly with one shoe off, and he frowned at the hobbit. "I don't see how...?"

Bilbo's face did nothing to hide his disbelief at how calm Bofur was continuing to be. Bilbo was truly rattled by Sandyman's animosity, he’d expected whispers and stares, but not outright hate. "You heard that Sandyman lad! _Your kind_ and all about filthy gold and how no one here will trust or like you..."

Bofur shook his head, moving to get off his other boot, leaving them neatly by the door before he straightened and faced Bilbo properly. "It's not that bad. In fact, compared to some things I've had thrown my way, that was near tame."

Bilbo looked surprised, Bofur had never before spoken of how people treated him in his time as a wandering toymaker, since the dwarves lost their home in Erebor. He never thought about the fact that other people would be unkind to him, Bofur was so likeable, how could anyone be cruel towards him? But people were, of course they were. All the dwarves would have suffered similarly, people looking down on them when they had once been such a proud race. Sometimes to the point where they could be forced to move on from the village they were struggling to find work in.

That thought struck Bilbo, the idea that dwarves would just move on if they were not welcome in a place. What if this made Bofur want to leave? Bilbo didn't want him to leave, not at all. He had gotten used to the dwarf's company... He enjoyed it, very much so. And the thought that Bofur could want to leave because a few hobbits had cruel things to say made his stomach drop. He was sure it would only get worse with the gossip that would spread throughout the Shire in the next few days. Bilbo bit his lip.

"I'm sorry. I knew it was a bad idea. We never should have gone." He finally sighed and Bofur sighed too. He should have known better, when Bilbo had been so nervous about going out... But he wanted to get out of the house. And he thought things had been going well, once he'd broken the ice with his little tune, but Bilbo was making out that what that... Sandyman? Had said was the worst thing that could have happened. He guessed that Bilbo was not happy at the thought of people judging them so harshly, more so that Bilbo seemed the most upset when Bofur said his purpose for being here was the little hobbit himself...

"No. I'm sorry. It was my idea." Bofur finally said, his shoulders slumping and his face falling. He shook his head, forcing a little smile onto his face. "But... It's late, and I've got that ale in me. I should sleep. And so should ye."

Bilbo hated that smile, that sad, hurt smile. It was like the smile he saw when he'd first said that dwarves didn't belong anywhere. It made his stomach drop into his feet and guilt well inside him. But before he could say anything more, Bofur had walked past him with a gentle pat on the shoulder and a quiet goodnight, leaving Bilbo alone in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back when I used to read Lord of the Rings fanfiction, it was always a Sandyman that was causing trouble. Always.
> 
> Also... 1 step forward, a giant leap back. Sorry...


	5. That Hat, A Meddling Nephew and A Dwarf Who Cares.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo is interested in Bofur's hat and sees more than his Uncle gives him credit for, while Bofur does his best to show he still cares.

Bofur was humming to himself, whittling again in the parlour, the room his felt most comfortable in most of the day, the smell of wood smoke a welcome one. Not to mention it was also one of the rooms Bilbo spent a lot of his time in, and usually Bofur was glad to sit with him, watching as he read, playing a tune on his flute or carving wood as he was doing now. Though, today it was without Bilbo's company as the hobbit seemed to be avoiding him. Still, he tried not to think on it, working instead on a toy for that little hobbit lass he said he'd make a birthday present for.

"Mister Bofur?" came the timid question that drew Bofur's attention. The dwarf considered him for a moment, slipping the carving into his pocket and wondering if his timid approach was because of the tense situation that had come up between the dwarf and his uncle, but that was nothing to do with the boy. He smiled.

"Aye, lad?"

"Do you always have that hat on your head?" He wondered finally and Bofur laughed for the first time since they'd gone to the pub the other night. He reached up, fondly touching the old hat where it sat on his head. It had been through many a hard time, including their entire journey. He'd never lost it, and he realised he'd had it on his head pretty much every day since he'd been given it. He looked over at Frodo, seeing the little hobbit watching him curiously and he gave a little shrug.

"I usually take it off to sleep, but... Guess ye could say I feel naked without it otherwise..."

Frodo made a little face at that. "Do you wash it?"

"I just wear it in the tub with me." Bofur chuckled, a tease for the most part. Frodo frowned, but before he could say anything, Bofur got to his feet, walking over and promptly depositing the hat on the little hobbit's head. It was bigger on him than it was on even Bilbo, falling down over his eyes and causing him to squeak in surprise. Bofur laughed again, tilting the hat back so the little hobbit could see him, looking up at him with wide surprised eyes, seeing his amused smirk. "Think the hat might be a bit big for ye, lad."

Frodo reached up, touching the hat before looking up at Bofur to see his hair sticking up at odd angles where it wasn't contained in his braids and laughing to himself. "And you look weird without it."

"'M a dwarf, lookin' weird is my job." Bofur replied with a heedless shrug, taking the hat from Frodo's hands as the young hobbit removed it from his head. Bofur easily returned it to its rightful place on his crown, giving the young hobbit's dark hair a gentle ruffle. "And now ye know why I only take it off to sleep..."

Frodo's eyes cut from the smiling dwarf to the doorway, seeing his Uncle standing there. Bofur followed his gaze, seeing Bilbo watching them with a little smile on his face, only to have it slip a little to find Bofur looking at him in turn. Bilbo went a little pink, he'd been enjoying watching the dwarf and his nephew, together like they really were part of a little family, but seeing the way Bofur's face seemed to shut down at the sight of him made his stomach clench. He wished he hadn't become curious at the sound of Bofur's laughter, because now he had another reason to dread what he believed was the dwarf's imminent departure, because Frodo had become so fond of him...

"Bilbo..." Bofur said, sounding a little cautious, not sure of how to behave in front of the hobbit right now. Bilbo pushed the smile back onto his face, hiding the hurt his own thoughts brought him.

"I was wondering if you both would be interested in afternoon tea?"

"Oh, yes please Uncle." Frodo agreed quickly, not liking how tense things had become, and not sure of just why things were suddenly like that between his Uncle and the dwarf, moving to lead his Uncle into the pantry, helping to get afternoon tea ready.

~

After the awkward afternoon tea, Bofur had said something about going to the markets, and Bilbo had made no move to stop him from doing so, so he had left. But Frodo was getting increasingly concerned about the sudden distance between them. He crept into the study where Bilbo had retired to, dithering nervously for a moment before asking in a straightforward way, surprising even to himself.

"Why are you and Mister Bofur not talking?"

Bilbo startled at the sound of the little hobbit's voice, twisting to see him standing anxiously in the doorway. Bilbo frowned, trying to pass off the question, asking in as light a voice as he could manage, "What do you mean?"

"You didn't even say goodbye when he went to the markets." Frodo pointed out and Bilbo sighed, the boy was very observant, Bilbo didn't know how he'd thought to sneak this past him. But at the same time, now that Frodo had noticed the tension between them, he didn't know how to explain it. How did he tell the boy that he was avoiding the dwarf because he was scared Bofur was going to tell him that he was going to leave them? How did he explain why that thought upset him so much? How did he explain the ache the mere thought left in him, to lose Bofur all over again...

Bilbo shook his head, deciding that he couldn't. "I have been distracted today, I don't mean to avoid Bofur."

Frodo seemed dubious of that, looking deliberately at his Uncle. "Well, then... Don't. Because you're making Mister Bofur sad."

Bilbo took in the seriousness in Frodo's expression, and got to his feet, moving to pull his nephew into a quick hug. "Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't realise it was bothering you so much."

Frodo hugged him back, looking up at him as he pulled away. "It's not me, it's Mister Bofur. And you. I want you both to be happy."

Bilbo frowned slightly, but smiled and nodded, wondering if his nephew wasn't more aware than he was letting on.

~

When Bofur returned, Frodo eagerly went to greet him, though Bilbo found himself still hesitating slightly despite his promise to his young ward that he wouldn't continue to avoid the dwarf. Before he could properly think on that, though, Bofur came to find him. He stooped slightly in an almost bow in the doorway of the study, seeming genuinely nervous.

"I don't mean to bother ye, but I got something for ye down at the markets." Bofur tempted a smile, while Bilbo felt his curiosity peak when he heard that Bofur had bought him a gift. He got up from his chair, approaching the dwarf slowly, seeming embarrassed.

"You didn't have to get me anything... I didn't need anything from the markets." Bilbo said softly, but it was mostly to be polite and proper, and Bofur just shook his head in response. 

"No, I really did need to get ye this." He insisted, and it was with slight flourish that he reached into the pack he had on his back, producing a fine looking frying pan and offering it out to the hobbit. Bilbo took it with wide eyes and an equally wide smile, Bofur finally letting himself grin at the sight. "See, I told ye. It's to replace the one I ruined with my awful attempt at cooking..."

"Oh, Bofur. Thank you. I was never expecting you to replace it..."

"Aye, I know. But I was feeling pretty guilty about it..." Bofur gave a shrug, not wanting to make a big deal about what he did, just grateful to see Bilbo smiling at him again at last. Bilbo looked over the pan, finding it to be better than the one the dwarf had burnt, thinking that it would have cost him quite a bit to buy. He looked up at Bofur, seeing the smile on his face and being unable to quash his own. He was being silly, and he knew it. Even if Bofur decided to leave, it would be worse if Bilbo did not spend as much time with him as he could before he did...

~

"How's yer hand?" Bofur wondered softly that evening as they sat in front of the fire. Bilbo looked at him, drawn from his own thoughts, before down at his still carefully bandaged hand. It had been a number of days since he'd hurt himself in the garden. He gave a little shrug and Bofur moved forward, sliding off his seat to fall to his knees before Bilbo where he sat in his own armchair.

That cheek dimpling, eye crinkling smile that made Bilbo's stomach flutter ever so slightly, more and more as of late, was on his face as he took Bilbo's hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles as he had when he had cut his palm, before slowly unwrapping it. Discarding the bandage onto the floor beside him, Bofur turned Bilbo's little hand over in his larger ones, smiling to see the cut was almost healed save for a bit of scabbing. His eyes cut up to Bilbo's face, seeing him looking a little pink even in the firelight.

"Looks fine to me..." Bofur murmured and Bilbo nodded, but this time he didn't withdraw his hand from Bofur's grip, and it ended up being Bofur who had to let go, for his increasingly old knees could not handle kneeling on the floor any more. He hauled himself to his feet, stretching and reminding himself that despite what certain parts of himself seemed to think, he was not as young as he used to be. Bilbo seemed a little startled by the movement, just looking up at him with wide eyes. Bofur smiled, giving a little bow as he mumbled, "At yer service, Mister Baggins. But now that I know yer hand is well on the mend, I might go to bed."

Bilbo sat forward, leaning his head against that of the dwarf, feeling Bofur jerk a little in surprise at the gesture before Bilbo said with a slightly rueful tone, "Not at all, Master Dwarf."

Bilbo tried his best to smile when Bofur leant away, though his mind was suddenly whirring a mile a minute. "I may stay up a while longer, though. I am not tired enough for sleep yet."

"Alright. G'night, Bilbo." Bofur replied in a normal tone again, though he looked a bit confused by the sudden change in Bilbo's demeanour after so many days of Bilbo being a little distant and uncomfortable with him. He turned and left the room after another moment of frowning contemplation of the little hobbit, and Bilbo was alone.

He wet his lips, taking a deep breath to settle himself and the way his stomach seemed to twist. He'd been so worried this whole time that Bofur would want to leave, knowing how the hobbits would treat him, but... He was still behaving as he had been, the way he'd pressed such a gentle kiss to the back of Bilbo's hand as he had done days before... The look in his eyes as he'd looked up at Bilbo after doing so.

Bilbo had decided, now. He had to ask, because he would never know if he didn't. He would do it tomorrow, wait until the right time and just ask. It was surely forward of him, but Bofur was a dwarf, their customs were different from hobbits, and Bilbo had to remember that.


	6. The Hobbit Finally Asks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo asks an important question, at last... Many emotions follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super curious about what everyone was expecting Bilbo to ask... Hope no one's too disappointed!
> 
> And there’s some sadness in this chapter here and there! But don’t worry! There’s stuff to make up for it!

Bilbo was avoiding him again, he thought that with his buying him the frying pan, and... Last night... That maybe he would have stopped, maybe they could go back to their comfortable companionship even as Bofur ached for more still. Bofur felt a bit deflated, deflated seemed the only word for it, the way his shoulders slumped, his posture stooped and even his hair seemed to hang more than usual. He was hurt by the hobbit's undeniable avoidance of him, all because a couple of old hobbits stared and whispered down the pub? Because another made some accusations about his presence?

Bofur didn't care, they could think what he would, because at the time he thought himself with his little hobbit and that made him happy despite what anyone else thought or said, but Bilbo made it out to some sort of disaster. Maybe Bilbo had started to feel that he was a proper hobbit again, and that the gossip could be too much for him to handle, but at the same time Bofur knew he wouldn't be able to just hide away from the world, he liked going down the pub. But Bilbo didn't want to go there with him, it made too much of a scene...

And now it was too late. Bofur had made a scene. Perhaps he'd tried too hard to make the hobbits like him, which he did only for Bilbo's sake, and now Bilbo couldn't even stand the sight of him. Bofur grit his teeth a little, his whole face scrunching slightly.

What if Bilbo wanted him to leave? He wanted Bofur to go, and he just couldn't say it. So he was avoiding him in the hopes Bofur would get the hint and leave of his own accord? He had been kind the night before, accepting Bofur's new frying pan, and his care with his hand... Bofur didn't know. He was confused, and hurt, and even if that wasn't what the hobbit had been thinking of, maybe it would be best for Bofur to leave anyways?

Digging out his pipe, and his leaf, he made his way outside to sit on the little bench by the front gate. He packed his pipe with shaking hands, coming to the conclusion that if Bilbo wanted him to leave, he wouldn't need to say it. Bofur would pack his bag tonight and leave first thing in the morning, no matter how sick to his stomach the thought made him. He took a deep drag on his pipe, hoping it would be enough to settle his nerves…

~

Bilbo couldn't find Bofur anywhere in the house. It was unusual. It wasn’t until he had and thought and finally peered out the front door that he saw him sitting down by the gate. Bilbo bit his lip, hurrying back in to get his own pipe, stopping just outside the door to take a deep breath and try to appear casual. He was still set on his decision from the night before, knowing that he had to ask, he had to know. But he couldn't just blurt it out. He'd spent all day in his study rehearsing to himself what he wanted to say, but now, standing atop the stairs, looking down at Bofur's hunched form, everything he'd thought of seemed to have escaped him.

Another deep breath to steel himself and he trotted down the steps to take a seat beside Bofur. Bofur startled at the sudden company, looking over to find Bilbo sitting next to him, looking down at the pipe in his hands. Bofur frowned at him, his stomach twisting itself into knots because now he was wondering if Bilbo had come to ask him to leave, though the hobbit's face was unreadable. He was silent for a long moment, and Bofur realised he was going to have to offer to leave. He cleared his throat a little.

"Bilbo-" He began, but before he could get anything more out, Bilbo was talking, cutting right over him.

"You already know that the hobbits here look at you like you're different. And I'm not sure that it will ever stop, a lot of hobbits just can't handle folk being different, and dwarves can sometimes be more different than most. But if you put that aside, I think you could be happy here..." Bilbo mumbled in a rush before he could get too embarrassed to say it. He looked up and saw the dwarf frowning at him, plunging on before he could say anything. "And I assume that... I mean, you brought such a large pack, that you weren't intending to go back to the mountain soon, but if you're intending on going on further, I would understand. I am just saying that you... That I... Oh, drat."

Bilbo gave up, looking down at his hands, but Bofur pressed him, hope now starting to replace the nervous pain he'd been feeling, "Bilbo, are ye asking what I think ye are?"

Bilbo took a deep breath before finally managing, "I... I am asking you to stay. Here. In Bag End. Uhm… With me."

Bofur could have almost flung himself across the bench at the hobbit his heart swelled so suddenly with joy, but instead he cleared his throat softly to steady his voice and tried to sound rational.

"I can't promise that I won't grow homesick for the sight of gold and the dark of a mine, the sound of pickaxes chipping at hard stone..." Bofur pointed out, not wanting to seem too eager, though it was clear from the smile on his face that Bilbo was asking exactly what he had needed to hear, all uncertainties disappearing in an instant. Bilbo nodded understandingly, though there was a little smile tugging at his lips, and Bofur nodded decidedly back. "But... I'd be glad to stay... For as long as ye'd have me." 

Bilbo smiled widely at last. "You're welcome as long as you want to stay."

Without any further hesitation, Bofur leant forward and gently captured Bilbo's lips in the kiss he'd been wanting to give him since he had first gotten here. Bilbo seemed a little surprised at first, stiffening ever so slightly before he practically melted into it. Bofur deepened the kiss for a brief moment before he grudgingly pulled away, brushing a thumb across Bilbo's cheek, his eyebrows tented slightly in concern.

"And yer sure? It won't just be me they'll be lookin' at."

"I am positive. I've spent 15 years missing you, Bofur." Bilbo replied with such surety that Bofur found himself a little short of words, so instead of replying he just pulled the hobbit up to him, holding him close as he kissed him again firmly. To Bofur's surprise, Bilbo responded gladly to the kiss, his arms coming around Bofur's strong neck, holding him close as their lips melded. Bilbo shivered a little against the dwarf at the feeling of his facial hair tickling against his cheeks and chin, before they finally parted. Bilbo slid himself back down onto the bench beside the dwarf, his cheeks a little pinked and his lips a little swollen. After a moment to steady their breathing, they looked back at each other. Bofur smiled widely, kind eyes crinkling, cheeks deeply dimpled.

"In case ye couldn't tell, I've been missing ye too."

Bilbo gave a little laugh at that, moving to take up Bofur's hand. He shouldn't be kissing the dwarf out on his front steps on a fine night like this, anybody could see them, but as Bofur's large hand squeezed his own, he realised he didn't give a damn who saw them, because he was truly happy for the first time in a long time.

~

"Is Uncle Bofur staying?" Frodo asked softly as they returned back inside and Bofur laughed again, Frodo not quite understanding why the dwarf continued to find the things he said to be so funny. Bilbo however seemed a little flustered at his nephew’s perceptiveness, but the dwarf merely moved forward, clapping the little hobbit on the shoulder.

"Uncle Bofur, indeed..." Bofur said jovially, smiling over at the clearly ruffled Bilbo. "I do rather like that..."

"So you're staying?" Frodo wondered pointedly when no one answered immediately, looking between his flustered Uncle and the widely grinning dwarf with this look of expectancy. Bofur beamed at him, nodding his head in confirmation.

"Aye, lad. Yer Uncle invited me to stay here a while. Ye don't mind?"

"Not at all!" Frodo agreed happily, hurrying to lead the way into the kitchen for dinner. Bofur moved up beside Bilbo as they followed more slowly, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"The lad didn't mean anything by it..."

"I... I know. Of course I know." Bilbo concurred, though he couldn't help being a little struck by Frodo's words and the thought of Uncle Bilbo and Uncle Bofur... He looked over at the dwarf, seeing the twinkle in Bofur's eyes that said he enjoyed the idea as well, the thought of them being a little family together. Bilbo sighed, moving over and kissing the dwarf again, just quickly, before disappearing into the kitchen, leaving Bofur standing in the parlour with a big grin on his face.

~

"I was so nervous about asking you to stay." Bilbo admitted that evening as he sat by the fire, leaning lightly against the dwarf's sturdy body, finally giving in to his want for closeness, even if it was just a little. Bofur hummed softly back, his lips around the stem of his pipe, though he was sitting a little stiffer than before, wondering just what would have made the hobbit so hesitant. Bilbo seemed to be dithering on the subject, and he sighed a little before finally, "I wasn't sure you would want to stay... Here, with me. I mean... You never asked me to stay with you... In Erebor."

There was more than a hint of hurt in the hobbit's soft voice when he said that, and Bofur coughed a little as he inhaled harder than he'd meant. He moved, swivelling where he sat so he could look at Bilbo, only to find the hobbit keenly avoiding his gaze. A large hand came up, cupping the hobbit's jaw and lifting his head so they were eye to eye, pleased that Bilbo didn't fight him.

"I didn't ask ye to stay, because I knew ye wanted to go home." Bofur explained slowly, but Bilbo shook his head hard.

"No, I would have stayed with you." He insisted and the dwarf clicked his tongue, laying his pipe aside so he could bring up his other hand, cupping Bilbo's dear face, wanting to make him understand.

"And ye would have been unhappy." Bofur reasoned gently. "Don't think I didn't know how ye felt about the mountain, how ye feel about mines. Hobbit's aren't made for a life like that, they aren't meant for mining and living in deep, dark holes. Ye hobbits need sunlight and gardens of flowers and grass, and those weren't things I'd ever have been able to give ye, so I let ye go home."

Bilbo said nothing, completely silent now, though his eyes were wide and sad. Bofur sighed heavily, he hadn’t wanted to talk about this, not when things were finally looking up for the pair of them. He clicked his tongue slightly, shaking his own head. 

"And then it took me 15 long years to realise that I was a darn fool. I'd always thought about followin' ye, but at first I thought ye might not want me there... Then, after a while I wondered if ye'd perhaps started a family and I'd just be intruding... I wished I hadn't let those thoughts rule me, and come sooner..."

Bilbo looked at Bofur for a long moment before he glanced away from the dwarf again, pulling from his hold, muttering, "The Shire is hardly a place for a dwarf though... There's nothing to mine here, nothing of worth, no gold, no gems. Just hills and hobbits, flowers and grass..."

Bofur knew what Bilbo was getting at there, how did he think he would be happy here if he had thought that Bilbo wouldn't have been able to live in Erebor? He let out a low breath, trying to hide his smile.

"Aye, but I'm a part of a wandering people, we can live wherever we need to if we've got something to keep us there... And jewels or no, ye can't say there's nothing of worth here for me." He leant forward, gentle fingers on Bilbo's chin stopping him from pulling away as he kissed him sweetly. "Ye're here."

Bilbo blushed at that, ducking his head so his curls curtained his eyes, but a smile finally broke through the sadness that clouded his face. Bofur smiled gladly in turn to see it, moving to pull the hobbit a little closer.

"I reckon the fact I gave my heart to a hobbit in the first place marks me as a bit stranger than yer average dwarf, anyways..."

Bilbo laughed softly, leaning back against the dwarf. "Is stranger than your average a nice way of saying crazy? Because I am sure that's what everyone will think of me when they find I've gone and taken up with a dwarf."

Bofur's mouth quirked at that, and he gave a quiet scoff. "Let 'em think that."

Bilbo looked up at him, reaching up to gently tug at one of the dwarf's braids. "I'm sorry... I just thought, when you didn't ask me to stay... That..."

"Aye, ye must have thought I didn't want ye..." Bofur muttered when Bilbo struggled to say it. He pecked the hobbit's lips again in a light kiss. "I should be the one who's sorry..."

"Maybe we both should be. Maybe I should have spoken up... Maybe I should have asked you to come here with me... Saved us years of trouble."

The dwarf gave a shrug, but he didn't want to talk about sad things any more. Before the hobbit could have said anything more, Bofur's hands moved down to grip his waist, lifting him so that his little body was settled in Bofur's lap. The hobbit gasped softly, his arms instinctively coming around the dwarf's neck, his legs loosely about his waist and Bofur's arms firmly around his back. Bofur rested their heads together, Bilbo's forehead against the front flap of his hat, leaning in more and nudging their noses.

"Ye can't think like that, because we're together now..."

Bilbo smiled a little, nodding slightly, and letting his eyes slip closed as Bofur leant in for a gentle kiss.


	7. Hair Braiding, Love and Kisses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hobbits get their hair braided, one dwarf lets his braids out, and there’s quite a bit of kissing… Because Bofur loves his little hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not kidding about there being a fair bit of kissing here... I suppose you all waited long enough for it, after all..

Finally, after a long time sitting curled together, kissing and murmuring gentle words to each other, Bofur could hardly fail to notice the way the hobbit was starting to doze in his lap, his little head nodding and finally resting forward against the soft front flap of Bofur's ever-present hat. Bofur gave the little hobbit a gentle squeeze, causing him to give a start, making Bofur chuckle low.

"Easy, lad. Just thought we should maybe head to bed..."

"Oh, yes. Of course..." Bilbo nodded, reaching up to rub at one sleepy eye, and Bofur leant in to kiss him again, just a quick peck, unable to resist being allowed to do so. Unable to resist the warm, sleepy hobbit in his lap. Bilbo smiled slightly following the kiss, looking at Bofur for a moment before his expression changed and he was suddenly avoiding the dwarf's eyes. He wet his lips before wondering softly, "To... Separate beds?"

"Well, now... I was going to try my luck and see if I could sneak my way into yers..." Bofur murmured back with a slightly cheeky smile, but that seemed to brighten the hobbit, who looked back up at him with tiny smile, admitting,

"There's no need to sneak."

"I didn't think there would be." Bofur agreed easily, moving to gently help Bilbo to his feet before following, hefting himself up and giving a bit of a stretch. It probably wasn't the best idea, to sit on the floor for so long, but he'd been at loathe to move Bilbo until now. And now he didn't mind, because he was sure he'd get to cuddle the hobbit again once they were in bed.

Bofur made no comment as Bilbo gently took up his hand and lead him down the hall and around until they reached the bedroom, Bofur following the hobbit inside. He'd not been in Bilbo's bedroom before, on the night they had first come here, Bilbo had locked himself in to hide from them all after he had said he would not be their burglar. But it was a lovely room, very much Bilbo's. There was a lot of finely carved wooden furniture, a chest of drawers, a bookshelf and a wardrobe. But Bofur was more interested in the large 4 poster bed. It was bigger than he was sure any hobbit would ever need, but he was pleased to see he would fit in comfortably under the nicely quilted blankets.

"It's a nice room, Bilbo." He murmured warmly, and Bilbo smiled humbly. Bofur said nothing more on that, moving instead to undress himself. He was already wearing less clothing than he might have normally, forgoing his jerkin in favour of just his outer shirt, worn open, and his longer undershirt. He wasn't even wearing his mittens or scarf today, seeing as it'd been lovely and warm as of late. He was also not wearing his socks or shoes, both left by the hobbit's front door, so it didn't take long to divest himself of all unnecessary clothing, though he paused short of removing his trousers when he saw Bilbo was making no move to undress himself. In fact, he was just standing there watching Bofur getting ready for bed. Bofur smiled a little, unashamed under the hobbit's gaze, even puffing his chest out slightly. "Is there somethin' wrong, Bilbo?"

"N-no..." Bilbo said quickly, then as if to prove that, he move to unbutton and remove his vest, before easing his suspenders off his shoulders. He then faltered looking bashfully at the dwarf who was watching him with slightly raised eyebrows and a little smile on his face. Bilbo felt his ears go red despite himself, asking a little briskly. "Do you have to watch?"

"Ye watched me..." Bofur pointed out smoothly, though he meant nothing by it really, and Bilbo looked down to hide his embarrassment. Bofur slowly approached him, taking the hobbit into his arms and kissing his forehead. "There's no need to be shy, now."

Bilbo squirmed a little in Bofur's hold, making a quiet noise in protest as Bofur hitched up the back of the hobbit's shirt, work rough fingers brushing the warm skin there and making Bilbo's breath hitch, his eyes getting a bit wide. Bofur grinned at him for a moment, before moving to lightly tickle the hobbit's sensitive sides, causing him to squirm and giggle even as he protested,

"Bofur! No!"

"Aaah, I forgot how ticklish ye were!" Bofur near crowed, moving to cleverly dance his fingers along spots he remembered to be ticklish, making Bilbo giggle and gasp until he finally stopped, pulling Bilbo back into a hug and kissing him gently when the hobbit pouted at him like what he had done was mean, chuckling despite himself as he apologised. "I'm sorry. I am... I'll turn around so ye can get changed."

Bilbo's mouth quirked a bit, glancing away, and giving a small shrug. "No, you're right. I don't need to be shy."

He then slipped away from the dwarf, though he kept his back to him as he shucked his shirt, and moved to slip off his trousers. He didn't have to look back to know that Bofur was looking at him, able to feel his gaze almost like a warm touch, but he just carried on, wandering in nothing but his little white underclothes to pick up his nightshirt and pull it down over his head. He took a moment to straighten it before finally turning back to Bofur, only to give a little frown.

"You're not going to sleep with those braids in?" Bilbo wondered as the dwarf made to get into bed, having stripped himself completely down to his long johns now. Bofur looked at him with a frown of his own as he even took his hat off, resting it on the bed post.

"I generally do, aye... It's too hard to get them done back up of a mornin' sometimes."

Bilbo contemplated him for a moment before offering softly, "I could do them for you in the morning... So you can sleep comfortably tonight."

"I don't want to make a fuss..." Bofur began, but Bilbo shook his head.

"It's no trouble." He gave a little shrug, adding quietly, "I so rarely see you with your hair out anyway..."

Bofur chuckled a little, shaking his head, but finally giving in to the hobbit's insistence. He reached up, slowly undoing each and every braid until his dark, grey streaked hair fell in long waves about his shoulders, his earring rattling slightly when he gave his head a shake. He saw Bilbo eyeing him with interest and approached him slowly. Bilbo reached up a tentative hand, touching the loose waves of hair, smiling slightly, until he met Bofur's gaze, seeing the heated look the dwarf was giving him.

"This better?" Bofur asked, his voice low and a little husky, and the hobbit blushed slightly.

"Yes. You'll sleep better without those pressing about your head."

Bofur sighed at that, but didn't stop him as Bilbo pulled away again, moving to climb into the bed, curling on his side at the very edge of it so that his back was to Bofur as the dwarf followed him into the bed. Laying quietly for a long moment, Bofur stared over at Bilbo's back, seeing the way he shifted, his whole posture showing how nervous he was about sharing his bed with the dwarf, perhaps wondering what was expected of him... But all that was in Bofur's mind was that the hobbit was too far out of his arms. He rolled onto his side and shuffled closer until he could reach out and pull Bilbo's little body back against his own sturdy one. Bilbo sucked in a little breath but made no protest at being held so close, even shivering slightly when the dwarf hummed gladly in his ear.

"I've missed holding ye." Bofur murmured, his warm breath stirring Bilbo's hair as his strong arm tightened around his lightly rounded waist. Bilbo pushed back against the dwarf, feeling the warmth and the muscle and the almost softness of his little bit of belly fat. And he would be lying to say he hadn't missed being held by the dwarf in turn. He'd often taken great comfort from Bofur holding him as he slept, his strong arms curled protectively around him. Bofur shifted, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to the nape of the hobbit's neck, wondering softly. "Yer alright?"

"Yes. Quite."

Bofur smiled gladly, though Bilbo didn't see it. He'd hate to overstep his boundaries here, even though he wasn't going any further than they had before, he was still cautious. It had been so very long. He didn't want to think on that, moving to hold the hobbit tighter still, a gentle hand pressing on his chubby belly, rubbing absently. Bilbo closed his eyes at the gentle touch, before he startled the dwarf when he rolled over in his embrace suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Bofur wondered in his surprise, but Bilbo shook his head wordlessly, pressing close again to the dwarf. Bofur smiled in realisation, returning his arms around Bilbo's body, his hand now rubbing gently up and down the hobbit's back. Bilbo looked up at him, seeing Bofur regarding him with warm, dark eyes, before he buried his face against the dwarf's strong chest. Bofur leant down, kissing the top of Bilbo's head, feeling Bilbo's hand press against his chest, fingers curling slightly. Bofur sighed, his face still resting atop the hobbit's curly haired head. "Rest easy, now... Bofur's got ye."

Bilbo found himself smiling at that, for it was something Bofur had whispered to him many times before when they had lain like this to sleep during the adventure. At the thought of that, he pressed closer still, his fingers coming up to tangle slightly in Bofur's loose hair as he began to settle. Bofur felt the hobbit's body relax in his hold, and heard his breathing even out as he drifted off into sleep. Bofur, however, took quite a bit longer to fall asleep. He lay awake, just stroking Bilbo's back and feeling him warm and soft in his hold.

~

That morning, Bilbo woke first, slipping as carefully as he could out of the dwarf's grip. Bilbo looked over at him, seeing him shift a little at the loss of Bilbo in his arms. Bilbo couldn't help smiling, crawling far enough back onto the bed to kiss the dwarf gently on the forehead, brushing a hand over his loose hair before he crept away again, tying his dressing gown about his waist and slipping out of the room.

He had already started breakfast, and he'd seen that Frodo was already outside, reading a book out in the garden in the early morning sun, by the time Bofur emerged. His hair was a little ruffled, and he had not seemed to bother getting dressed, still in nothing but his long johns. He yawned and stretched slightly before his eyes fell on Bilbo where he stood, holding a fry pan over the fire as he cooked bacon. Smiling widely, Bofur walked straight over to him and curled his arms around his waist from behind, hugging him close before he could protest.

"G'morning." Bofur murmured, pressing a little kiss just below Bilbo's ear and the hobbit gasped softly.

"Yes, it is." He murmured back finally, thinking that the dwarf would move away from him, though he didn't, remaining behind Bilbo, holding him gently and watching what he was doing. Bilbo found he didn't really mind this until he had to move, trying to awkwardly shuffle about with the much heavier dwarf behind him was just not possible. He laughed softly despite himself. "Bofur, really... If you want breakfast, you're going to have to let me go..."

"I dunno, lad. I reckon I like this better than breakfast..." Bofur hummed in reply, just to see the way Bilbo's ears pinked before he released him and moved to sit at the table, smiling innocently as Bilbo cast him a glance. Bilbo smiled a little back, before refocussing his attentions on finishing up breakfast. He found himself somewhat embarrassed at being so closely watched as he cooked, but he was soon done and, when everything was plated up, he called Frodo inside. 

Frodo looked at Bofur with wide eyes to see him with not only his hat absent this time, but his hair also loose. However when he saw Bofur was paying more attention to his uncle, he said nothing and sat. Bofur began to help himself to food, but Bilbo dithered slightly. He looked at Bofur's long loose hair, seeing some fall from his shoulder and threaten to fall into his breakfast. Bilbo moved forward, brushing it back and Bofur twisted to look at him with a little curious frown. Bilbo shrugged back.

"I said I would braid your hair for you this morning, and I meant it." Bilbo whispered and Bofur smiled, wondering in a fond tone.

"Thank ye, but it couldn't wait until after breakfast?"

"No, because if we wait it will end up in your eggs." Bilbo replied firmly, his fingers setting to braiding the dwarf's hair into the three braids he always had it set in, one on either side of his face and a thicker one down his back. Bofur ate slowly as the hobbit went about his business, Frodo also seeming to watch keenly, finally Bofur murmured with a slight teasing air,

"I didn't know ye could actually plait... I thought ye just wanted me to let my hair out." 

Before Bilbo could find answer for the dwarf's suggestive tone, Frodo asked suddenly, "Oh, Uncle! Can you braid my hair too! Like a dwarf?"

"I thought you always wanted to be an elf?" Bilbo answered with a little smile and Frodo shrugged slightly, seeming uncomfortable about that before finally stating surely,

"I'd rather be a dwarf, now. Like Uncle Bofur." 

There was that Uncle Bofur again, and Bilbo had to wonder if his nephew knew more than he was letting on here. Still, Bofur smiled widely, "I'd be glad to braid yer hair up, lad... If yer Uncle doesn't mind."

Frodo instantly turned his wide, begging eyes on his Uncle, and Bilbo sighed. He finished tying off Bofur's last braid before nodding. "I don't see what harm it could do, if it's really what you want."

Frodo gave a little cheer, but Bofur held up a hand. "Ah, settle now, lad. We're going to finish eating breakfast first, and Bilbo is actually going to have some food, then I'll set about doing up yer hair."

~

Bofur leant back, his stomach full from breakfast, a content expression on his face even as his eyes fixed on Bilbo's young ward. "If I'm going to braid yer hair, lad, I'm going to need something to tie them with... Do ye have anything?"

Frodo nodded, he had a couple of clasps that Bilbo had given him, and he ran off to fetch them from his room. That gave Bofur a chance to turn his attention on his little hobbit, who was dutifully tidying up from breakfast. Bofur hefted himself to his feet, rounding the table with footsteps nowhere near as silent as a hobbit could manage, but it still seemed that Bilbo hadn't noticed because he made a little noise in surprise as he was engulfed in a pair of strong arms.

"Bofur..." Bilbo murmured as he was gently turned about so they were facing. Bofur smiled at him warmly, leaning in and kissing his soft lips, and Bilbo twitched a little against him, thinking not for the first time that it would take a while to get used to the tickly brush of Bofur's beard and dangling moustache again. Still, he made no attempt to pull back, instead leaning up into the warm kiss, his hands tangling into Bofur's tunic for a brief moment before the dwarf pulled away. Bilbo blinked at him, but he just received a wide smile in return.

"That was all I wanted. Best get to doing Frodo's hair."

Bilbo nodded, watching the dwarf turn away and head into the parlour where Frodo was waiting for him. He smiled a little, not realising that amongst everything else, he did miss the dwarf's fondness for spontaneous displays of affection that had once caused him such embarrassment.

~

Bofur was working hard at Frodo's hair, the thick curly hair taking time to get neat. He was giving him two braids over each ear and a big braid down the back, the best he found could do with the young hobbit's dark curls. He was just starting on the final big plait down the back of the young hobbit's neck when Frodo began to speak, after having been silent the entire time, not moving save for curious fingers brushing each braid as it was finished.

"I saw you... I saw you kissing Uncle Bilbo." Frodo stated after a moment’s hesitation and Bofur stilled in his work, waiting for what followed. "You were kissing him, so... You love him, then?"

Bofur smiled slightly at that, though the young hobbit could not see him, replying in full honesty, "Aye, I love him more than anything else in the world."

Frodo twisted to look at the dwarf in surprise at that, not seeming bothered as it pulled his hair from Bofur's fingers as he wondered, "Even more than gold? But I thought dwarves loved gold more than anything!"

"Even more than gold. I'd give up all the gold in Erebor for him."

Frodo seemed a little dubious that anyone would give up that much gold for someone they loved, but he finally nodded, facing forward and letting Bofur return to fixing his hair as he stated finally, "I'm glad."

~

Bilbo stood in the kitchen doorway, quite aware that neither his nephew nor Bofur knew he was there. But he'd heard their little conversation. At first he'd been concerned, having never broached the subject that he and Bofur might be a little more than just friendly with each other, but it was soon clear that there was nothing to worry about there. He should have known, Frodo would be happy if his Uncle was. Besides, he was taking fine to Bofur, Bilbo never thought he'd see the lad want to be anything other than an elf, but here he was getting his hair braided like a young dwarf.

Still, what had really made Bilbo hesitate in making himself known were Bofur's words. He'd known not long after they first set out that Bofur and his kin were not going to Erebor based on the same sense of duty as Thorin and the others. Bofur was a miner and a toymaker, one of the poor folk who had lived a hard life, never held in high regard by anyone save the children who adored his toys. Bofur was on the adventure for adventuring's sake, and for their end payment. He had started out after gold, so to hear him say he'd give up all the gold in the great mountain to be with him, that he loved him more than anything...

Bilbo moved forward, brushing a gentle hand over Bofur's shoulder and causing the dwarf to start, tugging on Frodo's hair and earning a whined protest.

"Sorry, lad." Bofur mumbled, though his attention was on Bilbo where he now stood beside him. He gave Bilbo a little look, arching his eyebrows in question and Bilbo just smiled back, that warm, smitten smile and there was no doubt in Bofur's mind that he'd heard their little conversation, but to have it earn him a look like that, he didn't mind a bit.

"Do you like my hair, Bilbo?" Frodo wondered softly, and Bilbo smiled at him widely. 

"I do very much." He agreed. "I think all the other hobbit children are going to be very jealous of your new dwarven looks."

Frodo practically beamed at that, standing as Bofur clasped the last plait and looking at his Uncle. "Can I go and show the Cotton boys then? Oh please?"

Bilbo had not expected the boy to want to run off instantly, still a little nervous about what people would think about them having a dwarf for a house guest even after everything. Still, Frodo looked so pleased, and it was just the Cotton family, Bilbo had been friendly with them for years, even after his adventures. Finally, he nodded, and Frodo dashed from the house before he could think better of it.

"Would ye like me to braid yer hair too?" Bofur wondered in a low, warm voice and Bilbo glanced over at him, Bofur holding up a single little clip left from doing Frodo's hair. Bilbo sighed.

"Alright, a single braid, then."

"Aye." Bofur agreed, moving to separate a small strand of coppery hair from behind Bilbo's left ear. He braided it slowly with sure fingers, placing the little clasp on the end when he was done, and smiling slightly at the sight of it. Bilbo reached up to brush curious fingers over the neat braid, and Bofur could see the little smile on his lips, leaning in and pressing a tiny kiss to the tip of his hobbit's ear, causing Bilbo's breath to hitch. "All done. Looks lovely too..."

After a moment, Bilbo turned to look at Bofur with a shy smile, moving towards him when something about the dwarf caught his eye. He reached up to brush his fingers against the large tooth that hung from the dwarf's earring, Bofur turning his head into the gentle touch with a little smile. Bilbo shook his head slightly. "I'm more than happy to have him braid his hair, but if he catches sight of this and asks for one, I'm going to have to put my foot down."

Bofur laughed at that. "As well you should."

Bilbo smiled up at him, "Not that I mind it on you..."

"Aye, and I'm glad to hear it." Bofur murmured, his voice low and warm, moving to pull Bilbo's smaller body against his own. Bilbo drew in a slightly sharper breath at suddenly being clutched against the dwarf, looking up at him only to have Bofur claim his mouth in a warm kiss. Bilbo hummed a little, his hands tracing up the dwarf's chest until he could put his arms around Bofur's neck, holding him close as their kiss deepened. Bofur shifted, pulling the hobbit around and slowly making his way backwards to sit in Bilbo's comfy armchair, sitting himself back and trying to tug the hobbit into his lap.

"Bofur..." Bilbo chided softly, but Bofur just smiled back at him, tugging playfully at his suspenders.

"C'mon, love. The lad's out, and I just wanna do a bit of kissing..." Bofur murmured softly, just smiling at him gently, though he gave a slightly harder tug on the hobbit's braces, managing to draw him forward into his lap. Bilbo frowned a little for a moment, before he was pulled into a kiss by the dwarf, Bofur grinning against the little hobbit's lips as they parted. "Told ye..."

"Bofur, you're incorrigible." Bilbo sighed back, though he was finally smiling too. He shifted a little closer, squirming so his knees were either side of Bofur's hips and he was sitting back on the dwarf's thighs. Bofur hummed a little, not seeming at all bothered by Bilbo's statement, curling his arms loosely around his waist.

"Aye, but ye love me for it."

Bilbo sighed fondly, leaning forward and kissing Bofur again, slow, before pulling away to agree. "Yes, I do..."

They settled back into kissing, slow, gentle touches of their lips, and Bilbo realised he missed this, just being close to Bofur, cuddling... Kissing, even. Bofur shifted as they kissed, slowly stroking the hobbit's back with his big hands, feeling Bilbo shiver under the touch, Bilbo's hands moving to lay gently on Bofur's broad shoulders. Bilbo hummed a little into their kiss, pulling away to rest their heads together, arching his back against Bofur's hands, his own tightening against the dwarf's shoulders.

"This is... Nice."

Bofur chuckled, pecking Bilbo's sweet lips before replying, "Aye, I'd say it is at that..." Then, his eyes bright with mischief, Bofur's hands scooted down his lithe back to give Bilbo's wonderfully rounded bottom a firm squeeze, making Bilbo jump against him with a loud, almost squeak, going pink in the ears as Bofur chuckled, "My little hobbit..."

Bilbo clicked his tongue, but didn't persuade the dwarf's hands to move as they remained cupped against his backside, merely leaning in to gently smack their heads together, smiling warmly. "My Bofur..."


	8. A Dead King and A Jealous Toymaker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things, long ignored but not forgotten, rise to the surface when an old gift is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short! Well… Actually. Sorry in general? Yeah… It just happened. I don't know.

"Well!" Bilbo began one afternoon after lunch. Frodo had gone out to play, leaving his Uncle and their dwarven guest alone in the smial again. Bofur looked up from where he was tidying away the plates, doing his best again to keep up with the domestic things the hobbit seemed to care so much for. He arched his eyebrows in question and Bilbo smiled at him, though the strong voice he had begun with dwindled to something a little quieter and more shy. "I was thinking, that... Seeing as you're staying... Maybe I could clear out some space in my wardrobe, or chest of drawers? For your clothes?"

Bofur seemed surprised by this, and before he could think better of it, he'd already asked in disbelief, "Really?"

Bilbo gave a little shrug, though he was still smiling as he pointed out. "Well, you do share my bed, after all. Why not my chest of drawers? We really should get you out of living from your rucksack, at the very least..."

"But I still basically live outta that thing even in Erebor!" Bofur protested, seeming a little embarrassed. "Ye know I don't want to cause a fuss. It's alright, really it is."

"I insist, Bofur." Bilbo said softly, moving over and placing a gentle hand on his arm. He looked up at him with a smile he was sure the dwarf couldn't resist even if he really wanted to. "It will give me something to do with my afternoon. Besides, those drawers really need a clean out..."

Bofur sighed, seeing that the hobbit was determined on this, and unable to deny the little happy feeling he got at the idea. The thought of moving properly into Bag End, with his hobbit and his nephew. A tiny smile twitched up the corners of his mouth, though he tried to sound a little resigned as he agreed, "Alright, lad. If ye insist..."

~

Most of the afternoon had passed, and still Bilbo sorted through his drawers, wondering just when he thought he would have time to wear all of these clothes anyways. He had managed to clear one whole drawer, and reorganised some others, sorting in the clothes he wanted to keep and leaving the others in a small pile on the floorboards. Now he was working on getting at least a second emptied for his dwarf's clothes, smiling at the thought of him as his dwarf. He knew Bofur wouldn't have many clothes, as a traveller, he had learnt to pack light, only the things he truly needed. Still, he wanted to give them a place, to show Bofur that he had a place. He had a place here, with Bilbo, for as long as he wanted it.

Bilbo shifted an old shirt he wasn't even aware he still owned before faltering at what was underneath. His eyes grew wide as his fingers traced the hard, cold metal, having long since forgotten it was there, buried beneath the other unwanted clothes.

"Oh..."

He lifted out the shirt, glittering bright silver even in the dim afternoon light that filtered though Bilbo's bedroom window. It was lighter than one might think for a shirt made entirely of mail, but the white silver mithril was also deceptively strong, hard as dragon scales, Bilbo knew. He had not seen the fine piece of dwarven crafting since he had first returned home, hiding it in an attempt to hide the painful memories that came with it. Like who gifted it to him, and the great loss that followed. Not just Thorin, but his sister-sons, Fili, and Kili. And all the other lives, lost so needlessly over a quarrel for pieces just like the one Bilbo now held in two tight fists. He felt tears well hot, unbidden in his eyes, blurring his vision to the point he didn't see as Bofur came into the room, able to move quieter without his heavy boots on.

Bofur was just opening his mouth to ask the little hobbit how his tidying was going, only to be struck silent at the sight that met him, Bilbo standing by the chest of drawers holding... A mithril shirt tight in his hands. It was finely crafted, an amazing and very expensive thing indeed. Bofur couldn't take his eyes off the vest, though he felt a little twinge as he recognised it and wondered anyway, "Is that the one Thorin gave ye?"

Bilbo looked up and it was now that the dwarf realised that Bilbo was crying, his eyes red and his cheeks damp. Bilbo looked surprised to find Bofur standing in the doorway to their now shared room, and it took him a moment to process the dwarf's quiet question. He looked back down at the mail shirt as he replied, "Yes... The first thing he gifted me, for my services to the company."

Bofur sucked in a sharp breath at both the words and the tears on the hobbit's face, but his need to comfort him was quelled by something darker, the dwarf instead looking down and gritting his teeth a little as he muttered, "T’was a kingly gift..." 

And he had to wonder if the hobbit had any idea how much so it was. He didn't think Bilbo had any idea just how precious a full shirt of mithril was, and just how much praise it had been for Thorin to give it to him. Bilbo, however, seemed more concerned with the sudden turn in Bofur's usually cheerful mood, rubbing at his wet eyes as he wondered,

"What is the matter?"

Bofur tried to quell the sudden rush of jealousy he was feeling, the sudden rush of insecurity that followed. He turned away only to hear the soft patter of feet and feel Bilbo's hand on his arm, stilling at the gentle touch. When Bofur made no move to speak or leave, Bilbo tugged on the dwarf's sleeve, leading him back into the room and settling him onto the bed. Bofur gave no protest as the hobbit pushed him to sit down, though he also wasn't meeting the hobbit's eyes. Bilbo moved to stand in front of him, his voice coming out more concerned than before, because Bofur had never behaved like this before, not that he had seen.

"Bofur?"

"I would never have blamed ye, ye know." Bofur muttered low, hanging his head and cringing at the sound of his own words, but now that he'd started to speak, he couldn't find it in himself to stop. He looked back up to find Bilbo frowning at him, completely lost. "If ye'd picked him over me, Thorin I mean..."

Bilbo spluttered in his surprise, because whatever he had been expecting Bofur to say, that was definitely not it, but he could find no words to protest in his complete shock. Bofur shook his head at Bilbo's noise, continuing on with increasing bitterness.

"I knew I could never compete, being just a humble miner turned toymaker, barely makin' enough to get by, hardly a fitting suitor for a gentlehobbit such as yerself. No, nothing like Thorin. He was a king and he could've given ye all the best things in life, all of the things I never could... Had he lived..." Bofur shook his head again, his sentences faltering some, because it hurt to even think of losing his Bilbo to another that he couldn't even match up to. "I don't know if ye'd have ever considered it, but I feel he had considered ye... And if he had ever asked ye... I wouldn't have blamed ye..."

"Bofur, no." Bilbo finally gasped out, finding his voice again at last, and Bofur looked up at him, his eyes filled with pain. Bilbo cupped his face in two small hands, looking steadily into his big dark eyes, willing him to understand that he was being irrational. "No, I never cared for Thorin, no more than a leader or a friend. He was a great dwarf, yes, and I am sure he would have made a great king, but he was not you."

Bofur tried to pull away, but Bilbo just followed him further onto the bed, ending up straddling his thighs, looking more determined than the dwarf had seen him in a long while. Bilbo frowned at him even as a gentle thumb brushed his cheek, "I am a little hurt that you think something like power or wealth could sway my heart, seeing as it has been set on you for longer than I think I have ever admitted, even to myself... There has never been any other, and even if Thorin had offered me all the gold in Erebor, or the Arkenstone itself along with his intentions, I would have declined and told him my heart belonged to another. I would have told him that my heart _belongs_ to you, Bofur."

Bofur laughed, but it was a weak and not entirely happy sound, his large hands pulling the hobbit down so their foreheads rested together in a very dwarven gesture. "I'm sorry, Bilbo. I'm an old fool... I just, I saw ye crying over that shirt, and I knew it was from him and... I hadn't felt like that in a long time... Not since… It doesn’t matter…"

"You are a fool." Bilbo agreed without hesitation, though his harsh words was tempered by the gentle kiss he pressed against the dwarf's lips, his hands still holding Bofur's face. He made no comment thinking on the fact Bofur had felt like this sometime before, this jealousy that he'd managed to hide from Bilbo. Bilbo needed him to know that it was completely unfounded. He tempted a shy smile. "I love you, Bofur, you silly old dwarf. I love you more than I have words to express. I did then, and I do now, and I truly believe I will always."

Bofur let out a sigh, finally letting himself smile as his arms came around Bilbo's waist to give him a firm squeeze, softened by Bilbo's truthful words and gentle touches. "I love ye, too, though I'm not always good at saying it. And I'm glad ye love me. I really am."

Bilbo smiled properly at that, marvelling again at how little it took to make the dwarf happy when he was feeling sad, and he kissed Bofur soundly on the mouth. "I am too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will make up for this, I swear!


	9. Bother All The Others, If The Shoe Fits, I Belong Where Ye're At.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hobbit shows he doesn’t care about what others think, and the dwarf finally finds his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek. Last chapter! I want to thank everyone who has followed this! Thank you so much for your kudos and bookmarks and lovely comments! <3 Enjoy!

"Ah, I have to go down the markets again." Bilbo sighed, looking at his increasingly sparse pantry before glancing at the dwarf who was standing behind him. "I blame you for this. Dwarves eat more in 3 meals than hobbits eat all day."

Bofur gave a sightly apologetic smile and a little shrug, eyes crinkled with humour as he replied. "I can't help it that I get hungry and yer food is all so delicious."

Bilbo quirked his mouth to hide the smile that crept onto his face. "Well, the least you can do is come with me to the market and help me carry back enough food to appease your appetite."

Bofur's smile fell off his face in place of surprise. "Ye want me to go to the market with ye? What about the other hobbits? What if that... Sandyman fella is about?"

"Oh, bother the whole Sandyman family. And all of the others." Bilbo said, hoping he was sounding braver than he felt. Because, yes, he was still nervous about everyone staring and whispering as hobbits were known to do, but after what happened the last time... He now realised that Bofur didn't care what other hobbits might think of them and he wouldn't leave because a few of them might be cruel. It made Bilbo feel braver and he didn't want to care either. He wanted to show Bofur that he didn't care about everyone else's opinions of them, because he was happy and very much in love with him. Picking up his little wicker basket he did the shopping with, he moved over, taking Bofur's hand into his own. "Will you come to the markets with me?"

Bofur hesitated for less than a moment, finally smiling again and giving the hobbit's hand a firm squeeze. "Aye, o'course. Ye just had to ask."

Bilbo smiled brilliantly, glad to realise the little twist his stomach did was not from nerves but from Bofur's hand holding his own. With a little tug, he led the dwarf along and out of the house, heading down to the markets.

~

Sure enough, the once respectable Bilbo Baggins, Master of the Hill, showing up hand in hand with a big, hairy dwarf caused an instant stir to run through the markets. Bilbo would have cared, perhaps, had Bofur not been smiling gladly beside him, walking tall and proud with his little hobbit close by his side. Bofur glanced to the side to see Bilbo looking at him, a big smile creeping onto his face, he leant close to the hobbit, whispering in his ear,

"Don't ye mind their staring. They're just jealous because they know I'm the luckiest dwarf in the world."

Bilbo felt heat creep into his ears, but nothing could have wiped the smile off his face now. That was, undoubtedly, what the dwarf was aiming for, even though every word was the honest truth. He did, indeed, feel like the luckiest dwarf in the word, gold and jewels be damned, because he had Bilbo. Bofur intertwined his fingers with the hobbit's smaller ones, and they walked easily through the markets side by side. There were whispers, of course there were, and stares. Even a few children pointed at them, though the children seemed more in awe of the dwarf than concerned or shocked by his presence. That made Bofur smile, and he gladly tipped his hat at them, causing a few shrill giggles and some to hide behind their mother's skirts.

Bilbo stopped at a stall, admiring the produce on display and selecting a few. Though, when he asked the dwarf for his opinion, Bofur merely scoffed and shook his head at the leafy produce before him.

"Ye know I'm no good with all that stuff... I'm awful with vegetables."

Bilbo clicked his tongue back, though he was smiling. "Look, I promise to put them into stews. You'll never notice them. Honestly, I don't know how you dwarves don't die..."

Bofur laughed, his usual happy sound, and moved to take the basket off the hobbit, letting him load it up with all the vegetables his little heart desired, knowing he'd enjoy eating them once Bilbo had cooked them, especially in a good stew... Moving on, Bilbo led him from place to place, talking amiably with the hobbits in the stalls, getting what they needed from the shopping. Bofur did his best to join in, greeting people and smiling, and was pleased to receive quite a few smiles in return. This was quite pleasant, really. Bofur would be glad to do it, again and again, going to the markets with his little hobbit, holding his hand tight and carrying their basket.

"Hamfast! Good morning!" Bilbo greeted upon seeing the other familiar hobbit walking towards them. Hamfast Gamgee looked up, surprised to see them, but smiling gladly.

"Mister Bilbo, and you, Master Bofur! Good to see you out at the markets." The other hobbit greeted, bowing slightly to the pair of them. Bofur tipped his hat, nodding his head and Bilbo gave a little bow in return. Then Bofur brightened slightly.

"Oh! I have something for ye, Mister Gamgee." Bofur adjusted his grip on the basket, slinging it over his arm, and moving to ferret through his pockets until he found the little wooden item he was looking for. He brought it out, and offered it to the hobbit. It was a fine carving of a wooden horse, mane and tail carved so that they were forever blowing in the breeze, and it's legs and neck jointed so that you could pose it. The hobbit before them took the horse, looking it over with wonder. Bofur smiled. "For yer little lass, for her birthday."

Hamfast placed the horse in his own basket and moved to shake Bofur's hand excitedly. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, Master Bofur! Just tell me how much and I'll pay what I can for your troubles!"

"No, no! I won't hear of it." Bofur insisted firmly, still grinning. "It's a gift, from me and Bilbo, for the lass. I hope she enjoys it."

"I am sure she will! Thank you so much!" Hamfast said again, before moving to shake both their hands again, and bowing. "Have both of yourselves a lovely day!"

"And to you, Hamfast." Bilbo said softly, smiling as the other hobbit went on his way. He looked up at Bofur, his eyes warm and fond, and Bofur grinned back, giving a little shrug when Bilbo murmured, "That was wonderfully kind of you."

"Least I can do, make a little hobbit lass happy."

Bilbo's smile widened, but before any more could be said, there came a call from behind them.

"Uncle Bilbo!" 

The pair turned to see Frodo running towards them, waving as he went, and Bilbo smiled at the sight of his young nephew. "Frodo, lad!"

Frodo smiled broadly as he came to a stop before them, hugging them both gladly before wondering obviously. "Are you shopping?"

"Of course we are, lad." Bofur chuckled, hefting up the basket that Bilbo had already filled with vegetables and bread. Frodo peered into the basket, before looking a little put out. He pouted slightly over at his Uncle, though it was playful.

"No apples?"

"You didn't say you wanted any!" Bilbo replied, sounding fondly exasperated, only to earn another little pout, and Bofur couldn't help chuckling at how alike those two were sometimes. Bilbo shook his head, easily giving in to his young nephew. "Fine, we'll get you some apples. Now, off you go."

Frodo hugged them both again, "See you later, Uncle Bilbo! And you, Uncle Bofur!"

Bilbo shooed him at that, watching him scamper away and shaking his head but when he saw Bofur's huge smile he sighed in defeat, chuckling a little to himself. "I think you are going to have to get used to that."

Bofur chuckled back, taking the hobbit's hand up again and giving it a squeeze. "No. I think yer the one who has to get used to it. I rather like it, me. Uncle Bofur has a nice ring to it, makes me family..."

Bofur gave a quick glance around himself before leaning in and sneaking himself a cheeky kiss from Bilbo's smiling lips. Nothing more than a light peck, but it was enough to send Bilbo flushing red right to the tip of his ears. Still, he made no protest about the action, and moved to tug Bofur towards a stall that was selling fruit, meaning to get Frodo's apples. Bofur followed, chortling a little to himself as he went, more pleased than he'd been in a long time. As they went, he gave a little glance to the side, seeing the young hobbit lass who'd been acting flirty with him at the pub, seeing her complete look of surprise at the sight of him and Bilbo. He gave her a kind smile, she wasn't to know after all, and was pleased to get a shy little smile back before she scampered away.

He looked to Bilbo and smiled widely to himself, standing close by him, squeezing his hand and nodding along as Bilbo sorted through the apples, picking out the best ones for his nephew. This was a fine life indeed.

~

Bilbo was floating around behind Bofur, fussing, but even Bilbo had to admit that the dwarf was doing well this time. Bofur wasn't a bad cook, really... He'd spent enough time around and helping his brother to be able to do his part in the kitchen. Even with Bilbo buzzing around behind him like an anxious mother, Bofur hadn't set anything on fire yet.

"Bilbo, ye don't need to watch me every minute." Bofur chuckled at last, turning to grab the hobbit around the waist and pull him into a quick kiss. Bilbo pulled away to protest, though he looked a little sheepish.

"I don't mean to. I... I just..."

"I know, last time ye left me in yer kitchen, I accidently ruined yer frying pan." Bofur agreed, showing he understood why the hobbit was fussing. Bilbo glanced away, looking at the stew that was happily simmering over the fire. It was almost done, and nothing had gone wrong... Bilbo realised he was being over protective, and he sighed, moving to kiss Bofur again, gently this time.

"I'm sorry. I do trust you, you know I just-"

Bofur cut him off with another kiss, smiling wide, eyes crinkled and fond. "Fuss. Aye, I know. Look, why don't ye finish up dinner, and I'll go find Frodo."

Bilbo huffed a little sigh, though he was smiling, glad that Bofur understood him and loved him anyways. He gave a little nod in agreement, and Bofur left the hobbit in the kitchen. He stuck his head out into the hall, calling out,

"Frodo, lad? Where are ye?"  
"In here, Uncle Bofur!" Frodo called from what sounded like the front door. Bofur frowned a little, but made his way through to see what the young hobbit was up to. Stepping through into the entrance way, he stopped dead, laughing loud at the sight that met him.

Frodo looked up at him from where he stood, a big smile on his face mixed in with a look of wonder. 

"Your feet are even bigger than mine!" He exclaimed, and Bofur laughed again, because the boy was standing with both hairy little feet tucked into Bofur's large boots, admiring the fact his hobbit feet, which were large for his body as with all hobbits, still fit into the dwarf's boots.

"Aye, lad. Would seem that they are." Bofur agreed, still chuckling a little. He turned when he heard a little noise of surprise, followed by Bilbo's little laugh. Bilbo was also taking in the sight of his nephew standing in Bofur's big furry boots, and he shook his head.

"Oh, Frodo. Wanting to be a dwarf or not, you look ridiculous in those boots!" Bilbo laughed out, and Frodo grinned back at him.

"They just looked so big! I wanted to see if they fit!"

"And they do." Bofur agreed, moving to heft the dark-haired hobbit out of his shoes, setting him back on the ground. "C'mon, now. Dinners ready."

"Okay, Uncle Bofur! I'll set the table." Frodo smiled, hurrying past Bilbo to do his part and set the table. Bilbo looked over at Bofur and smiled, holding out his hand with a little smile,

"Come on, Uncle Bofur... I want to try some of this stew you cooked us."

Bofur moved with a wide grin, taking Bilbo's hand and giving a little bow. "Well, I can only hope it's half as good as anything ye make, because then we'll eat well."

Bilbo tsked at that, but followed the dwarf through to the kitchen.

~

"It's funny, really." Bofur began that evening from where they sat on the little seat by Bilbo's front gate, smoking and sitting hand in hand, and Bilbo looked up at him to be met with a dimpled smile. "Ye said we as dwarves didn't belong anywhere, and I guess ye were right in a way..."

Bilbo spluttered, hurrying to apologise yet again, but Bofur continued talking before he could.

"About me, at least. Even in Erebor... I never felt quite at home... But..." Bofur stopped suddenly, wetting his lips and looking away from the hobbit out over the fields and little forests of Hobbiton. "I reckon... I could be at home here... 'Cause I really do belong wherever yer at."

Bilbo stared up at him in surprise and awe, and Bofur finally turned to him, cupping his cheek in a large hand. Bilbo leant into the touch, and then tilted his chin up, meeting Bofur's lips in a gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I can't believe this is finally over! Thanks again to everyone who's been reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Look, I love my domestic Boffins, so... If anyone wants to read anything more about them... Or any Boffins, actually... I'll gladly take prompts over at [my tumblr](http://purelycoincidentalcats.tumblr.com/). I'll write more fluff or smut! (I have some smut I have to post, actually...)
> 
> Can't promise I'll write anything, but I can always use some suggestions!


End file.
